


Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero

by FandomBard12



Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta & Kayama Nemuri & Yamada Hizashi are Best Friends, Alchemist Midoriya Izuku, Aunt Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dadzawa, Disabled Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fullmetal Midoriya Izuku, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Izuku has alchemy and you should probably run, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Uncle Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Uncle Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBard12/pseuds/FandomBard12
Summary: Izuku always wanted to be a Hero, it's been his dream for a long time. Yet people said it was impossible, merely due to the fact that he's down an arm and a leg without a Quirk to even assist him. But at a young age when he finds a mysterious book, makes a deal with a strange being for power, and learning ancient Knowledge of something unknown. He'll use this power along with his knowledge to show everyone why he'll make it, watch out world. The Fullmetal Alchemist has a new coat of paint.
Relationships: Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Izuku's Of The Multi-Verse Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789828
Comments: 85
Kudos: 350





	1. The Truth of Alchemy, and the deal that comes with it

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, a crossover.  
> This oughta be interesting.  
> Wait, you probably don't know who I am yet?  
> Well, I'm FandomBard  
> I write Fanfiction on Fanfiction.net  
> This is gonna be a place where I post some of my works, among other things. As a way of being able to see interest in the works I have.  
> I hope you enjoy this story, my stories on Fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, a crossover.  
> This oughta be interesting.  
> Wait, you probably don't know who I am yet?  
> Well, I'm FandomBard  
> I write Fanfiction on Fanfiction.net  
> This is gonna be a place where I post some of my works, among other things. As a way of being able to see interest in the works I have.  
> I hope you enjoy this story, my stories on Fanfiction.net

Izuku Midoriya... was born with many defects, he was born without his right arm and left leg meaning he had to get something called Automail at a young age. That didn't stop him from wanting to be a Hero. If anything, it motivated him even more to become a Hero and get a Quirk.

He lived in an age where Quirks were an amazing thing and Heroes were all around, you couldn't walk one step without hearing an average joe say something about a Hero saving a bunch of people. Merchandise was all around and you couldn't miss it by a single step.

He wanted to be the hero that saves people with a smile on his face, he was wanting to be like his idol All Might. Yet... when he turned four years old, he was diagnosed as Quirkless which meant... his dream may as well have been considered impossible.

He was sitting in his room, looking at the computer sadly. The screen having long been turned off in his depression, he didn't know what he was going to do now. His friend had started to treat him badly and there was nothing he could do.

"I wish I was strong... like Kacchan." He said

He then remembered something, his father had gotten him a book a while back along with a strange red necklace. The book was on something called Alchemy, it was translated from some old texts and was made into a book for people to read for fun.

After all, it sounded like a bunch of nonsense to a lot of people, some truly believed Alchemy was a powerful force that people could use and harness, some thought it was an ancient religion that existed long ago.

He got up and went over a to a bookshelf, he grabbed a book with a Flamel on it. The cover was a bright red with the symbol being an inky black, he opened the book and found something on circles and the law of Equivalent Exchange.

He understood it enough, he was a pretty smart kid for his age. He had decided to give it a try, he looked through the book some more and found a strange-looking circle in it. It was much more different then the others.

In the center, there was a 'U' with a snake behind it, around it were various Zodiac signs.

He didn't know what this means but... he had to try it, at least once.

* * *

"Aries, Capricorn, Tauras, Gemini, Cancer, Libra, Aquarius, Pisces, Sagittarius, Virgo, Leo, and Scorpio. Twelve out of the thirteen Zodiacal symbols." Izuku muttered to himself

He was in his backyard, he was drawing a circle with some chalk he managed to get. He had written down each of the Zodiac symbols as directed, all in the right places. All within the circle as directed from the book.

He looked at the center of the book, he drew the final and most important symbol.

"Ophiuchus... the thirteenth Zodiac." He uttered

He nodded to himself with a slight prideful look on his face, He made sure to follow every instruction of the book to the absolute extent he can follow. He then picked up the book and read the words aloud on it.

"For the final part, put a droplet of your blood in the center."

He took out a needle and pricked his finger with a slight wince, he put it over the symbol and let the droplet fall on it. He breathed in... and then out, he looked at the circle with a determined look.

"I hope this works." He said

He claps his hands and places it on the circle, black electricity went across the circle with all the symbols glowing. Aries was red, Capricorn was dark grey, Tauras was green, Gemini was yellow, Cancer was a light grey, Libra was blue, Virgo was pink, Scorpio was brown, Aquarius was light blue, Pisces was dark blue, Leo was orange, and Sagittarius was purple.

Ophiuchus was pure black, energy cascaded across the sky as a bright light engulfed Izuku.

After a while, the bright light faded and... he was in a white void.

He looked over and saw a figure shaped like a man.

" _ **The Circle Of Truth, a gift that had lead to the Destruction of Alchemists yet not Alchemy itself.**_ " It said

"Umm... Okay... where am I?" Izuku asked

The figured pointed behind him, he turned around and saw a giant gate in front of him with various symbols on the front. He turned around and looked at the figure confused and afraid.

" _ **What lies before you is The Gate, it contains infinite knowledge for those that can pay its price.**_ " The figure said

Izuku blinked, he then looked down at the ground and found himself standing in a larger version of the circle he drew. He was standing in the center of it, he then looked back up at the figure.

" _ **The Circle Of Truth is a gateway, invented by someone who took advantage of the Philosophers Stone and created a path to the Gate itself. Yet it lead to the destruction of Alchemists, thinking that they too could bypass this rule. What they had not realized... was this Gateway lead to their doom itself.**_ " It said to him simply

"W-why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked afraid

" _ **Alchemy has existed longer than your Quirks have, it is a power that all can harness and none should use. You, however, should use this power. For it has been long since gone and Humanity has grown complacent with their Quirks and power.**_ " The figure said

"O-oh... that's..." Izuku said

He didn't know what to say here, he wants to say he's wrong but... he can't seem to for some strange reason, he looked back at the figure in silence.

" _ **Yet this kind of power... can offer something more. There is a knowledge that only the Gate can provide, all would get here by performing Forbidden Alchemy. Yet you have not done the sort, using the Gate instead. Following it to its last rule.**_ "

"I-I did as the book said, it wouldn't be right to not do it." Izuku said nervously

" _ **...The Gate can give you the knowledge that you've never known yet at a price as said before. You must give something up in order to know this power.**_ " The figure said

"...What do you want from me?" Izuku asked confused

" _ **Ever the quick-witted, the exchange shall be this. You will give me something important... that object around your neck... how did you get that**_ _ **Philosophers Stone?**_ " The figure asked

Izuku lifted his necklace, the red gem glowing brightly. He looked at the figure with a raised brow.

"My dad gave me this, I didn't know what it was but... it's pretty." He said

" _ **...I see, may I take its power in exchange for this knowledge? It would have no use to you anyway, for you have nothing to try and gain back.**_ " The figure said

"...I accept." Izuku said

A bright red light went out of the necklace and into the figure's hand, he chuckled as the Gate opened.

" _ **This will grant you the knowledge you seek... yet will this knowledge truly free you?**_ "

Black tentacles grabbed at Izuku, causing him to try and escape it was he was dragged toward the Gate. He kept trying to get out before falling to the ground, he looked at the figure with fear in his eyes as tears went down his face.

" _ **Or will this knowledge trap you forevermore? That... is a question, may The Truth be with you young one... and use this power I've given you properly.**_ "

Izuku was then dragged into the ink blackness of the gate, it closed behind him. Leaving the figure behind, he then sat down near the Gate. Doing as it did before, though it wondered to itself.

Will this young man truly be able to use this gift to its full extent? Or will he waste it?

Either way, it does not truly matter to him. He paid the toll, and he had crossed the Gate itself.

**Meanwhile**

Izuku was laying on the ground in front of the circle he created, his eyes fluttered open and they suddenly widened. He remembered everything that happened and had new knowledge within his mind.

He slowly got up, he looked at a nearby flower and clapped his hands together before putting it over it. The flower began to grow and shift with Green electricity going off it, he then grinned to himself as he looked at his hands.

While one was made of metal, the other was flesh. He realized that he could use this power to become a Hero, this knowledge he had gained.

"It's amazing, Alchemy is a truly wonderful art. One to be appreciated, I know the laws and understand them. To not follow them would be a crime." Izuku said to himself

He knew what he said sounded strange but this new knowledge had changed him, he knew better now. He knew that his chances of becoming a Hero went way up with Alchemy.

He knew all the circles, he knew all the information about things around him. He nodded as he looked at the sky, a stoic look on his face now.

"I'm going to become a Hero, just you wait Truth." He said

He then went back inside, he didn't want to use Alchemy in front of people. Not yet anyway, he needed to train himself in its arts and figure out how to use it properly. He had a long road to go on.

But he'll use his experience to become a Hero, just like his dream was.

"I wonder... how would Bakugo react to this? I should keep using that nickname in order to not arouse suspicion, I should remain on the down-low and try not to do anything stupid. It'd probably screw up my whole plan if I did." He said

He then sat down at the dinner table and ate the Katsudon his mom made him with a smile on his face, he can still enjoy a few things about the life he lives in. He's going to have to study the Heroes around him.

Quirks were something he didn't understand that much about, so he'll have to get his knowledge about it up to a quarter of his knowledge about Alchemy. That way he stands a fair chance against everyone that may go against his dream still.

He has many things to do, so many things to plan.

* * *

**Years later**

Izuku sighed as he walked to school, he was wearing a plain black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons that was open, he had a pair of white sneakers on. He had his trusty necklace on and his hair was as fluffy as ever, he did have a braided ponytail.

He had seen a Villain Attack go down a little bit ago, he was not impressed at all by how they did things. Especially Mt. Lady's debut, she just wanted the attention and wasn't acting like a true Hero.

It disappointed him slightly that most people had forgotten why Heroes existed and just want to become one for fortune and fame.

He looked at his Automail Arm, he had put a symbol on it a while back. It was the alchemical symbol for mind, it made sense considering how much he knew about Alchemy.

He's trained it well over the years and has gotten used to using it in many ways.

He's even used it to harden the metal on his arm so that ways Bakugo can't damage it or scratch it, he's also been training himself physically. His muscles may not be at its peak performance but it's pretty good.

He's learned how to use multiple weapons, some forms of Martial Arts, and has learned how to attack pressure points. He's even kept up with gymnastics and the art of stealth.

It's safe to say, becoming a Hero is gonna be possible for him.

He arrived at his school and he kept a stoic look as he walked through the halls, everyone else was just talking and gossiping while he headed to his classroom. He sat down in his chair and opened up one of his journals.

**Quirk Research Volume #40**

He's been tracking plenty of Heroes and has been even looking into a few students at U.A, he's been especially keeping track on the lesser-known Heroes since they do have a chance of rising.

He even looks into Sidekicks since they can have some interesting Quirks that could make them Heroes of applied the right way. He's been looking into many things since he gained his Alchemical Knowledge.

"Ah right, isn't Midoriya wanting to attend U.A also?" The teacher said, catching his attention

He glared at the teacher slightly whom flinched, he knew his middle school and many other teachers had discriminated him for being Quirkless among his 'little' disability. Well, how do they like their chairs falling apart randomly?

He always did snicker to himself whenever that happened, they deserve it anyway.

He then looked at the class who didn't even make a peep, after seeing a kid get their ass kicked last year. They knew not to mess with him... except for one.

"The reason why I want to attend U.A is because not only was has it been my dream but Heroics I feel has lost some of its meaning. Most Heroes are based around being flashy and witty rather then being actual Heroes. Mt. Lady had debuted today and while she had managed to handle the situation, her conduct was not befitting of a Hero. Her Quirk isn't exactly suited for Combat anyway, her Quirk seems to be more suited towards Rescue and Search... yet she chooses the flashy route. It's disappointing to see. I'm wanting to prove to people that Heroics isn't just a cool name and flashy job, it's one with responsibility and nobility. And it all starts at U.A... so by all means, laugh at me. But I'll have the last laugh." He said stoically

Nearly everyone was shocked to hear him say that, it seems as though that was really on his mind. He was a quiet kid, so to hear him speak that many words in such an eloquent and cold fashion was more than just foreign to them.

A hand then crashed on Izuku's desk with an explosion.

Bakugo Katsuki was the owner of that hand.

"SHUT UP DE-"

"Teacher, can we please start class already. I don't want us to be behind on work." Izuku said casually

Bakugo sputtered at being ignored before sitting down, he didn't want to get in trouble **again** for harassing the Quirkless boy. He's got enough problems with his parents as it is.

The class then began as per the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for this... first story of my entire account on here.
> 
> I hope you'll check out more of my works
> 
> with that said,
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	2. Cry Out For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero, Izuku learned the power of Alchemy and its secrets through an exchange with Truth. Now with his knowledge, he'll become a Hero. One way, or another.  
> What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... a lot of people like this?
> 
> That's kind of weird in my opinion.
> 
> Regardless, I'll keep this weird train going.

Izuku sighed as he packed his stuff up, he's been wanting to go home and relax. Sure he likes school but it's a bit hard to like it sometimes when people bully you needlessly, plus he has all this knowledge.

He even learned some stuff on his own before he started Middle School, he's finishing up some High School stuff now.

He's a bit of a secret prodigy, he'll reveal that in U.A in order to truly show Bakugo who's better then who.

He was about to walk out before seeing Bakugo in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Hey nerd-"

"Wait, before you do anything. I need to do something important." Izuku said

He got up with his stuff packed, went over to a window, opened it, and then looked back at Bakugo with a casual look.

He then gave him a salute.

"See ya." He said

Izuku then jumped out the window, Bakugo ran over shocked and saw that he was... somehow moving down the building with ease. He arrived at the bottom and brushed himself off, he then looked at the Explosive-Bully.

He then got out his normal shoes from his bag and put them on, this isn't the first time he's done this and this won't be the last time he will do that.

He heard Bakugo yell out angrily at him as he walked away calmly, he knew those lessons would help him out in escaping. Though he was probably gonna kick his ass for escaping his wrath, he wouldn't get the chance to do that anyway.

He's probably just gonna take that one test that people with Intelligence Quirks take to graduate early. It's the weekend tomorrow meaning that he can do it, he had already scheduled it.

Good, he'll show him up by doing that. Sure it sounds wrong but considering the bully thought he was always looking down on him even though he was being an actually decent human being.

Yeah, he kind of deserved it.

' _I wonder how mom would react to me graduating Middle School early?_ ' He thought to himself

Izuku sighed as he began his trek back home, his mom has been proud of his... intellect, hell he's been able to impress her with all of his knowledge. He's managed to keep top marks amongst the fact that he keeps his research/hobby up.

Honestly, if he manages to graduate early not only would that be a massive relief on him but also his mom. He has a plan to help her, he can see she's stressed and in all honestly.

She deserves a break, she's done so much for him as a mother. Why not be a Hero to her? She's been kind of a Hero to him all this time, especially when dealing with his injuries from Bakugo.

He was walking under a bridge with a casual look on his face when he sensed something amiss. Something he developed from his personal training, he sighed as he knew exactly what to do.

He immediately jumped high into the air, avoiding an attack of sludge.

He landed and sighed yet again, looking at the sludge.

"Let me guess... possession Quirk?" He asked

"WHAT? HOW COULD HAVE YOU SENSED ME?!?" The Sludge Villain asked

Izuku merely deadpanned and clapped his hands, putting them on the ground causing a giant amount of stone, brick, and metal to create a jail cell around the Villain. They tried to escape to which the Alchemist snapped his fingers after putting on a pair of white gloves.

Fire exploded near the Villain, causing them to recoil back into the cage since it seemed to be the safest place.

On the gloves was an Alchemy Circle, the one for fire.

"Impressive, you almost managed to escape.... listen, as long as you stay in that cage, you're safe. So wait here while I try to get a Pro Heroes attention, try and get out and that Fire I made will burn your eye to a crisp. Got it?" Izuku asked in a low voice

The Sludge Villain reluctantly stayed inside, the young Alchemist was about to do that when someone landed near him. It was the Number one Pro Hero, the one he looked up to the most, and the most loved person in Japan-

"All Might?!?" Izuku yelled out

"Have no fear for I am here!" All Might yelled

Izuku was in front of the Number One Pro Hero... best day of his life right here. Seriously, he's had some good days but honestly being able to meet the Pro Hero himself is amazing in his opinion.

Despite all of his knowledge, he's still a fanboy.

"Young man... did you use your Quirk on him?" All Might asked

"...Okay, if I did then it would have been in Self-Defense for one. Two, I don't have a Quirk... that was... something else. Long story, and three... can I get your Autograph?" Izuku asked, holding up a book

This was an autograph book, he went on a journey to get any Pro Hero Autograph he can. One's he can admire at least, he's gotten Present Mic's, Midnight's, Vlad King's, Snipes, and a few other well-known Heroes.

No underground Heroes... not yet anyway.

All Might took the book and then signed his name on it, yep... definitely the best day of Izuku's life.

"...I see... well regardless young man, you held your own against a villain." The Number One Hero said

"Yeah, all it took was a bit of... Alchemy, it's kind of a thing I don't want to really explain because well... it doesn't matter that much." Izuku said

He then cleared his throat, catching All Might's attention. Both were still aware that the Sludge Villain were there (if Izuku holding up is fingers pre-snapping was any indication) and he didn't leave.

"All Might... can someone Quirkless become a Hero? As in... with the right training?" Izuku asked

"...Young man, being a Hero is dangerous. It's a bad idea for a Quirkless person to get involved." All Might said somberly

Izuku clenched his fists, he should have expected this by now. He wanted to ask All Might since he was the end-all, be-all to questions about becoming a Hero, he's number one for a good reason.

"Yet... you managed to hold yourself well against that Villain with both your smarts and that Alchemy... maybe you can become a Hero, maybe not... just remember Young Man... being a Hero isn't an instant win... it's a process that's honed through training, so yes... you can become a Hero. Train hard young man and it'll happen." All Might said

Izuku smiled, he clapped his hands and removed the cage around the villain, before they could react. All Might knocked them out, he took them in some bottles and jumped off soon after. Thanking the Alchemist for his help.

The young man smiled as he continued his walk back home.

"I guess I can become one... alright... let's get to training!" He said

He then began running back home, he knew he could become a Hero. And nobody was going to stop him, not a single person.

Not Bakugo, not those kids as school, not the teachers, and certainly not all the other Heroes who will doubt him.

He'll do it, he'll become a Hero with Alchemy.

That'll be... his Circle Of Truth.

* * *

**One month later**

Izuku reformed some old rusty metal into another bar of metal, he breathed out as he laid back against the beach. He had graduated Middle School and passed the exam with flying colors which amazed... well the Principal for one.

Being a man of his word, begrudgingly for him enough, he let Izuku graduate which was a great day for a lot of people.

Since then, he's taken his mom on plenty of days out. Even to the spa, his pores actually felt good for once. Guess self-care is more important than he thought, he didn't really think about that.

"Hmm... been training for a while, the exam is still a long time away. I wonder what else I can make using my knowledge?" He asked himself

Thanks to his knowledge of Alchemy, he can make plenty of items that'll help him in combat as a Hero. Even his own arm can be used as a weapon, though it'd be a bit dangerous meaning he has to keep it blunt as to use it for stopping people rather then killing them.

He's here at the old Dagobah Beach turning a bunch of old objects into metal bars or pieces of metal that will allow him to make stuff that's fairly small like a small knife.

He's been making good progress on cleaning up, plus having to carry all those heavy bars of metal to his home is helping him with his muscle growth meaning he's a lot stronger now.

"I guess I better get back to work." Izuku said to himself

"Working on what?" He then heard

He jumped a little upon seeing a man with shaggy black hair wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black work boots... he wore a lot of black for this kind of weather.

"Um, Hero training... hello by the way." Izuku said awkwardly

"Right... so why are you using your Quirk on a bunch of Garbage?" The man asked

Izuku blinked for a moment before looking at him slightly annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you for your opinion." He sassed

"...Just answer the damn question." The man said annoyed

Izuku sighed exasperated, he isn't exactly in the mood to explain stuff. All he wants to do his get ready to be a Hero, eat food, relax, and repeat that till he gets into U.A while showing up Bakugo.

"If you must know, I don't have a Quirk. I'm using Alchemy." He asked

Izuku clapped, put his hands on the ground and built a small sandcastle, the man's eyes glowed red for a moment before stopping. He blinked at Izuku, he had an extremely confused look on his face.

"Wait... you really don't have a Quirk?" The man asked

"Yeah... wait, did you use your Quirk on me?" Izuku asked

"Yes, my Quirk is called Erasure. It allows me to erased other people's Quirks." The man said

Izuku instantly recognized who this was, the mysterious Underground Hero, the one who fights entire Groups without having to use a powerful Quirk while being all alone, the man who can erase all traces of his presence with care.

"You're Eraserhead, the Erasure Hero." Izuku said

"So you know who I am." Eraserhead said

"Yeah! I keep an eye on all Heroes, in school or otherwise! You're the first Underground Hero I've met!" Izuku said

Eraserhead... looked surprised at this information, he then looked at him with a critical eye.

"And why do this pray tell?" He asked

"I'm wanting to become a Hero." Izuku simply said

Eraserhead wasn't too surprised by the answer... but he was amazed at the Alchemy, though he did have a question on his mind right now.

"Why are you wearing a green longsleeve?" He asked

Izuku sighed and rolled a sleeve down, revealing his Automail arm. Eraserhead looked at it surprised, his eyes darted towards the boy's who had a casual look on his face.

"I was born without my right arm and left leg, my mom decided to get me Automail since it would be better then some cyborg arm they would have. A good decision since I can use my Alchemy on this." He said

"That term... Alchemy... why do you keep mentioning it?" Eraserhead said

"Ah, a lot of people thought it was a bunch of hooey. It actually wasn't, you know why? They didn't follow the instructions to the book as intended, people had tried to turn lead into some water without realizing that's not how the Law Of Equvilant Exchange works. You can turn Lead into Gold for sure but you can't turn it into water. You can turn water into ice or other things similar. Understand?" Izuku explained

"I see... so you're turning all this metal into bars for?" Eraserhead asked

"Simple, weaponry. I can turn metal into a sword, a very blunt one but a sword nonetheless. Or other things, my arm can act the same way and while it is useful. I would like to keep people on their toes in order to keep an advantage." Izuku explained

Eraserhead looked at him in thought for a brief couple of moments before smiling creepily, which unnerved the Alchemist upon seeing it.

"How about this... I train you." He said

"Train what now?" Izuku asked

"You're clearly good at Alchemy, you know what you're doing... but I can train you in using weapon and combat, while knowledge helps in a fight, it won't help without the skill to use that knowledge effectively. Plus, you need training in other things such as getting around a city effectively." Eraserhead explained

Izuku knew he had a good point, he doesn't have THAT much weapons training. He's learned quite a few but not enough to actually make to much of an impact on a fight every single time.

And he does need to learn to freerun a bit better, that much he knew.

Izuku then sighed and looked at Eraserhead with a grin.

"Alright then, name's Midoriya Izuku." He said

"Aizawa Shouta." Eraserhead said

"Nice to meet you... now, what time do we start?" Izuku asked

Aizawa merely handed him a card and began to walk away, the Alchemist looked at it.

_Four P.M at this address, don't be late_

Below it, he saw the address which was to a warehouse from what he could tell, he nodded to himself and walked towards the rest of the piles of trash.

He clapped his hands with a manic grin as blue electricity illuminated his facial features slightly.

"Let's get going." He said himself

He then continued his clean-up of the beach, doing all he could to clean it.

All to become a Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Alchemical Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last name on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero
> 
> Our Hero had managed to meet the Erasure Hero Shouta Aizawa and caught his interest along with being trained by him, earlier All Might told him he could become a Hero with the Alchemy he can use which make his resolve to become a Hero that much stronger.
> 
> What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are liking this series a lot, I hope to keep it up

Izuku sighed as he stood in front of the Warehouse his new mentor told him to go to, he didn't know why it was a warehouse but didn't bother to question it. He walked in soon after and saw Aizawa standing in the center.

He had a bored look on his face as he stood there, the young Alchemist walked over to him.

"You're on time." Aizawa said

"I take my training seriously, so what's on the agenda?" Izuku asked

"First, you need to learn how to use these." Aizawa said

He then tossed him a pair of escrima sticks, Izuku grabbed then and got a feel for their weight. He then prepared himself for a fight, The Underground Hero nodded soon afterward.

"What I want you to do, is attack this dummy I made. I'll be able to judge your combat skill when you're done." Aizawa said

Izuku saw the dummy and then began to attack it rapidly, striking it over and over as his new mentor watched silently.

After a few hours of this, he was told to stop.

"At first, your form was a bit sloppy but overtime you improved it. You'll need some more combat experience to improve your stance, next up is Parkour Training. I'll run you through a few more things and then we'll be done for today." Aizawa explained

"I see... well, let's get going then." Izuku said

They then continued to train for the whole day, during all of this Shouta could see that his student had a bit of trouble with things at first before improving immensely. It's as if he can adapt quite easily to anything and he's trained himself in that skill.

With enough effort, he might be able to be ready for U.A in less then four months.

It does beg one question, one important question.

How did he learn to adapt so well?

Was it a product of some kind of Quirk? Is it some kind of thing he can do? Did he teach himself? And if so... why would he need to?

Aizawa sighed as he sat back in his couch.

' _Why am I so curious about this kid?_ ' He asked himself

His phone then rang, he sighed and picked it up soon after. The caller was his friend Hizashi, he's also a fellow Pro-Hero like him but he was an above-ground Hero rather then an Underground one like him.

He gets on his nerves but he's fond of him, plus he's the guy who gave him his Hero name and was an all-around friend to him.

Not that'd he'd ever admit that, he would rather die then say it aloud.

He answered his phone soon after.

" _Hey Shouta, how ya doing?_ " He heard an energetic voice say

"Eh, usual. I've been doing my Hero Work." Aizawa said

" _Same old Aizawa, so... the U.A Exams are coming up. Hoping that they have potential this time?_ " Hizashi asked

"Yes, the last group of students was awful. Three of them tried to assault a Student on the basis of a Weak Quirk, four of them didn't listen to a word I said, seven of them had just plain flat-out didn't want to even be there, one of them was just a general asshat to the others and was a spoiled brat, five of them were just... dumb, they literally used their Quirks in an incorrect fashion that would have killed them, and the rest thought they were some kind of Gods... yeah, they were kicked out real quick. Even arrested on Assualt Charges." Aizawa complained

" _Wow, I'm glad you expelled them. Honestly, even I don't think I could handle a class like that... especially those last ones._ " Hizashi said

"It was a logical choice, though I'm hoping this next group will be better. Because if they aren't, then I'm just gonna select some people that want to be Heroes in the other classes and train them. It'd be a hell of a lot easier." Aizawa explained

" _I'm sure it won't come to that._ " Hizashi asked

"...Yeah, so... what about you?" Aizawa asked

" _Well, the Radio Shows been going great. I've been thinking of adding a Band or something, you know... really spice it up._ " Hizashi asked

Aizawa sighed and shook his head to himself.

"Right, anything else?" He asked slightly annoyed

" _Eh not really, that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you... I'm kind of bored right about now._ " Hizashi said

"...Okay, well good night then. I'm wanting to enjoy my night-off." Aizawa said

" _Right, I'll probably ask Nemuri for some advice on my Band Problem tomorrow. See ya Shouta!_ " Hizashi said

He then hung up, Aizawa sighed and laid back into his couch again. One of his cats then walk up beside the couch and jumped into his lap, purring soon after.

The cat was black and had bright green eyes. Their name is Yami and they were generally a tame cat, one of the more outwardly friendly cats.

He smiled slightly and petted them on the head gently.

"Heh... I guess I should get some sleep, gotta train that brat tomorrow." Aizawa said

He headed to bed soon after... on the couch, it's where he usually sleeps.

He hasn't slept on his bed in a long time.

* * *

**Two months later**

"Again."

Izuku managed to get past his guard and was about to do it again, Aizawa readied a block with both arms. The Young Alchemist went past him and suplexed the Hero with speed and efficiency.

They've been doing this for about an hour now.

"Alright... that's all for today." Aizawa said while on the ground

Izuku was tired as he sat on the ground, grabbing a bottle of water soon after. The Underground Hero was impressed, two months in and he has almost mastered the basics of what he's been teaching him.

During U.A, he's probably gonna have to go with more advanced stuff in order if he was gonna teach him anything new.

The warehouse door opened revealing a Blonde-man that had an energetic look on his face with a large grin.

"Hey Shouta, I thought you would have been here since you usually come here to train that kid you mentioned... wait, is that him?" The man asked

"Hizashi, this is Midoriya, he's the kid I mentioned." Aizawa said

Hizashi smiled and stuck out a hand at the kid.

"Nice to meet ya kiddo." He said

"...You're Present Mic right?" Izuku asked simply

"Yep! A fan right?" Hizashi asked

"Yeah, I've even got your autograph from two years ago." Izuku said with a smile

Hizashi blinked at this, he then grinned even wider.

"Huh, thought I recognized you. Well, little Listener, it's nice to meet the person who caught Aizawa's fancy. Even mentioning that Alchemy thing you do." He said

"Right, it's one of the things that caught his attention. Honestly, it was a surprise meeting him in the first place." Izuku said simply

Hizashi nodded at this and looked at Aizawa.

"Huh, you didn't tell me the kid was so... well, polite. I mean, I remember he was polite about the autograph but it's really obvious here." He said

"Don't let that fool you, in a fight, he'll probably taunt you in every way possible. He'll make the occasional quip if he's annoyed enough." Aizawa said simply

"Hey, what can I say, it's something I like to do." Izuku said with a shrug

Hizashi chuckled slightly at this, he then looked at him curiously.

"If you don't mind me asking... how does that Alchemy stuff work?" He asked

"Eh, it's kind of simple. Let's say you wanted to turn a bar of metal into something different like a sword. You'd need to think about the sword, use Alchemy to shift and change its form and voila, you've got yourself a brand-new sword." Izuku explained

"Huh... that simple?" Hizashi said

"I've down-played it a bit, honestly Alchemy has a lot more intricacy then you think. Plus anybody can do it, you do have to follow the rules to the absolute maximum." Izuku explained

Hizashi nodded, he then looked at him with a more curious look.

"I've gotta ask this... but... you can make anything with it right?" He asked

"Basically anything." Izuku asked

"Like turn lead into-"

"I'm not doing that." Izuku said blankly

Hizashi looked downcast upon hearing this, he really wanted to be rich.

"Why not?" He asked

"For one, it'd require a whole bunch of energy to even do, two I'm thinking of the economy because I do not want the entire thing to crash, three a lot of people would get suspicious where you got it, and four, I don't really want to." Izuku explained

"Oh... well what else can you do with it?" Hizashi asked

"Eh, I can do things like manipulate rocks, fire, plants to an extent, and transmute a Human body." Izuku said

Hizashi looked at him shocked upon hearing about the last one.

"Wait so you can mess with people's bodies?" He asked

"Among other things but it can possibly bring back the dead." Izuku said

He then looked at Hiazhi with a serious look on his face.

"But I must tell you this, Human Transmutation is a serious taboo from what history details. For it requires an extreme sacrifice and breaks nearly all laws of Alchemy. People have done it and have caught the ire of many beings. Plus it is impossible to truly recreate a Human being, not without a soul... and what is the equivalent to a Human soul? Nobody knows, therefore it is forbidden." He said

"...Wow, that's... really serious." Hizashi said in awe

"Well when a person can turn a little girl in a chimera by fusing them with a dog, I think I'd rather avoid letting people do that." Izuku said

"That happened once?" Aizawa surprised

He then handed him a document, the Underground Hero looked at the title.

**The Trial of Shou Tucker**

"That document details the proceedings of a trial from when Alchemy was at its highest, it hasn't been a hundred percent translate since it's a very ancient document but it details someone who was a 'State Alchemist' having fused their Daughter with their dog in order to keep their license and thus breaking many laws in doing so. He was convicted shortly afterward and was killed without hesitation." Izuku said in a deathly serious tone

"...Interesting." Aizawa said, looking it over slightly

"Regardless, the baseline here is this. Alchemy is something that shouldn't be abused nor used for personal gain, there's an old Alchemist saying. Be thou for the people. It was an unofficial creed but it basically means use Alchemy for good rather then for evil. Personal gain is not a motivation for an Alchemist, helping people is." Izuku asked

Aizawa looked at him amazed, he's looked so much into Alchemy and is wanting to use this ability to help people rather then for personal gain. It's something a lot of Heroes tend to forget on their path.

It's... nice to hear someone say something like that after seeing so many people become a Hero for fame and fortune rather then anything actually good.

Especially since he expelled so many kids for that reason alone, he doesn't want to teach a bunch of bratty kids who think they're better then people.

Especially those deeply engrained in Quirkism.

"Be thou for the people... an interesting creed." He said

"Yeah, honestly... it's kind of my personal reminder. Be a Hero to save people and help them, not for fortune or fame. That's what it shouldn't even be about. It's disappointing to see some Heroes fall from this." Izuku said

"Wow kid, you've got the spirit of a Hero in ya!" Hizashi said

He wrapped in arm around Izuku and brought him close, looking at Shouta with a bright grin.

"Shouta, we've gotta adopt this kid!" He said

"He has a mother." Aizawa dullfully pointed out

"Then why not meet her?" Hizashi asked

Izuku sighed before smiling slightly at this.

"Well, I've been telling her about my training with Aizawa. So I think it would be nice to her to meet you two." He said with a shrug

"...Eh, might as well." Aizawa said simply

It was then agreed for the Heroes.

They'd visit Midoriya's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't this an interesting chapter?
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Mother Of The Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero
> 
> Izuku had started his training with Aizawa and had grown much stronger then he was before because of it, he even met another Pro-Hero that he got an autograph from. They had discussed some things about Alchemy which led to the discussion about Izuku's mother. The two Heroes agreed to meet her.
> 
> What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Holy Hell.
> 
> I'm gone... for not even that long... and already there is so many hits on this.
> 
> Honestly, I'm kind of impressed.
> 
> Um... yeah, here's the chapter.

Izuku took a long swig of water as he sat down, his training has been going well. He's been getting stronger, faster, and much better at fighting. His Alchemy Skills have improved also, he can instantly turn his arm into a blade rather then it being a five-second process.

He's able to quite a lot now.

"So, this is where the green bean you mentioned was?" A female voice rang out

Aizawa and Hizashi looked over with shocked look on their faces, Izuku joined them upon seeing who it was.

It was Kayama and she knew where they were.

"Why are you here?" Aizawa asked

"Well, I figured since you've been talking about this student so much. I figured why not come see all the hubbub, gotta say... he's kind of impressive." Kayama said

"T-thanks Midnight-san." Izuku said shocked

"Please, call me Kayama. I'm not on duty right now, besides... the way I figure it, he could use some extra training." Kayama said

Hizashi looked at her confused.

"What would you train him in?" He asked

"I'd train him in the art of negotiation." Kayama said plainly

They forgot that she occasionally had to negotiate with villains in order to save hostages, she was pretty good at it since she didn't just use her charm but also her tact and a bit of wit.

It'd be important to teach Izuku that since it'd help him in the long run.

"W-wow... thanks." Izuku said

"Don't thank me yet green bean because by the time I'm done, you'll be able to charm a bear with just a wink." Kayama said with a sadistic grin

Izuku silently prayed that day for every God and Goddess in existence to not screw him over with this crazy woman in front of him that was, currently, terrifying him with that grin she had on her face.

Those prayers would be ignored.

_Several hours later_

Izuku sighed as he collapsed on his bed, he hadn't done that in years but all the lectures and lessons he got from Kayama drained everything out of him. He was smart, he knew that, but he didn't have social smarts.

An entirely different subject that he didn't pick up on easily, which sucks quite a lot.

So he had to go through that hell for a very long time.

"Training rough today sweetie?" Inko asked

Izuku replied with a muffled yes, his mom sighed and sat down near him. She's been looking better as of late, she was skinnier, a bit taller, she looked younger, and she was a lot healthier.

"Well, whatever it was. You'll get through it, you're my determined little boy." Inko said with a smile

Izuku looked at her and smiled tiredly.

"Now come on, let's get some Katsudon." Inko said

Izuku silently got up and went out his room with her, he didn't really want to talk and she understood that. After all, when she started exercising she didn't want to talk for a long time also. She didn't have anything to say nor could she think due to how exhausted she was.

So, she was fine with having a silent dinner, though her mind wandered to other things. Especially dating, she wondered if she would ever find love again?

Questions for another time, for now. She'd just relax as per usual.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Inko Midoriya was many things.

She was emotional, she was a bit prideful, she was kind, she was graceful in action on occasion, and she knew her stuff.

She wasn't an idiot, she knew that her son changed slightly. And she was all for it.

She knew he was being bullied but never wanted to force him out of fear of him rejecting her, but when he actually went to her and told her about how Bakugo acted. She was happy and yet... sad to see that Bakugo was the one hurting him.

She was prideful when he was the smartest in his class and graduated from his classes early, she cried happy tears when he decided to hang out with her, and she was graceful in him helping her get groceries.

So when Izuku told her about his training with Aizawa, she was perfectly fine about it. She's actually heard of Aizawa and knows that under that rough exterior, he's a pretty nice guy.

More then one victim that was hurt while being mugged had always said that the man cared about them despite speaking neutrally, even going as far as to check on them in the hospital.

He always says it's a Heroes Duty, and that's what she liked about him.

She accepted the training since it was good for Izuku.

When she heard that not only was Aizawa coming over but also his friend Present Mic, she was ecstatic to meet them.

She cooked Aizawa a nice meal, talked with Mic about things, and generally had a good time.

She even gave them her phone number to contact her when needed.

They came over again and again.

After a while, she treated the two as her own children.

And she was perfectly happy with that.

Izuku's response when he found this out?

"Honestly... I'm okay with this, you need more adult friends mom. And if you consider them their kids... then yeah, I consider them family. Better then dad at least." Izuku said

He knew that his father wasn't coming back... because apparently he divorced her a long time ago, she found out one day and it devastated her. She never told Izuku... until he figured it out himself years later.

And he was fine with it, guess it was another perk of his personality change.

...She always wondered what would happen if she got back into dating.

"Hey mom." Izuku said

She looked over, she saw Aizawa and Hizashi as per usual but there was now a third person.

Midnight, the R-rated Hero.

"Umm... this is Midnight, she decided to join in on my training a month back and well... she found out about the visits and wanted to come along. I hope that's okay." Izuku said

"...That's fine dear, go ahead and pull up a chair miss..."

"Kayama, just call me Kayama." Midnight said

"Alright Kayama-san. Now Shouta, have you been getting sleep?" Inko asked with a stern gaze

Aizawa merely rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, she merely shook her head with a light chuckle.

"Of course, now come here and get something to eat. You're skinnier then a skeleton." She said lightly

Aizawa said nothing and sat down, Hizashi chuckled while taking his usual spot, Kayama down also with Izuku, Inko finished cooking and she began eating with them.

During that meal, she got to know the Heroine and... felt something, she didn't know what but she felt something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was a bit short but I think I did well enough on this chapter, so now I'm gonna go work on my book.
> 
> Cause that's a thing I'm doing... yeah.


	5. The Alchemy For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero
> 
> Izuku was getting through his training when Midnight showed up and offered to help train him, it was grueling but he got through it. Then he invited her to dinner to which his mom may have gotten an eye on her soon after.
> 
> What will happen in this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in casually and sees all these people here*
> 
> ...WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?
> 
> WHY ARE YOU HERE?!? I'M JUST SOME RANDOM HOBO ON THE INTERNET, WHAT?!?
> 
> I'm just... gonna leave this here... uh... enjoy I guess?

Izuku didn't expect this, it was four months before U.A would even start. He's been around with Aizawa, Hizashi, and Nemuri for a long while now. He's considered them family at this point, he's happy with two older brothers and a sister.

Never in his life did he expect his first and only sister to become his second Mother... it sounds so strange out of context now that he thinks about that sentence a little more.

What happened was this, two months after Nemuri met Inko, the two began hanging out together. Izuku was more then happy to see his mom have another female friend.

Sure she stills talks with Mitsuki but... it isn't exactly the same since she's so busy with work and making sure Bakugo goes to therapy. She didn't have time to relax.

Yet over time... Izuku noticed something, Inko was way more casual with Nemuri then Aizawa or Hizashi or even the Elder Female Bakugo, another thing to note was that they always talked about things so... loosely. If anyone that Inko didn't really know were to ask her about the weather, she'd say it was fine, if her friends asked then she would say a little more.

Yet when Nemuri mentioned that sort of thing, Inko complained about a few aspects and was annoyed at the extreme amount of heat sometimes. It was strange to see her complain about something like that.

When they went out on spa days, Inko looked a lot happier and healthier. Turns out Nemuri knew a good place and they went there a lot, hell Izuku went to that place and he had a pretty good time there.

Then it turned into them going out, the young Alchemist would usually see his mom wake up groggily at nine o'clock in the morning. She usually gets up before Izuku whom gets up at around eight, meaning that she wouldn't be home until late at night.

Honestly... he was okay with it, she looked to be in a hell of lot higher spirits then she usually would be.

Then... this month came, Nemuri invited Izuku out on a meal... alone.

He accepted since he was curious why she would invite him.

What he got was the biggest bombshell of his life

They were sitting at a table in a pretty nice restaurant, they were able to were casual clothes meaning it wasn't a fancy one. They talked about a few things and even talked about some upcoming Heroes.

Then... Nemuri asked this.

"Hey Izuku... do you like me?"

That caused a weird look from him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're like a sister to me." He said

"W-well... me and your mother... we've been... dating for the last while." Nemuri explained

Izuku looked at her in silence, he then raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." He said

"And well... I proposed to her last week... she said yes and... she wanted me to-"

"Ask if I was okay with it... listen... Nem." Izuku said

The Hero looked at him surprised, he rarely used her first name and even more so with the nickname. It was his way of being serious and she didn't really mind.

"Ever since you started hanging out with my mom... she's been happier. Honestly, she was kind of happy before but you... you gave her a happiness that only a man dating his wife would give. A man that would give the world to protect her... I'm happy that you did that... I don't care if you get married... hell, having another mom... sounds kind of cool. Aizawa's kind of the older brother/father figure type, you're my... secondary mother figure, so you officiating that... is fine." Izuku said

"I-I... thank you." Nemuri said softly

"Hey... don't thank me Momnight, I'm just telling you its fine." Izuku said with a smile

"...Momnight?" She asked

"I can't just call you both mom, so... Momnight." Izuku said

Nemuri smiled and gave him a hug, he hugged her back. They stopped hugging and the Hero looked at him with a deathly serious look.

"But if you ever mention anyone at school that I'm your mother, I'll kick your ass." She said

"Whatever do you mean Midnight-Sensei?" Izuku said with a shit-eating grin

Nemuri blinked for a few moments before ruffling his fluffy hair with a chuckle.

"Aren't you a little trickster, alright Midoriya-san." She said

The two chuckled as they walked out of the restaurant, after paying the bill. They discussed this after they finished eating after all.

* * *

**Two months later**

Izuku jogged towards another Villain Attack, he still studies them in order to get a leg up on fighting Villains. The more Quirks he can understand, the better he can combat against them and be a true Hero.

He wrote down in his notebook after the whole thing, it was a pretty simplistic fight. Some villain shows up, he fights the Hero, they fight for a while, then the Villain loses. Typical stuff.

He sighed as he walked back home yet again, he's been pretty happy. In four months, his mom and Nemuri were finally getting married. They didn't want to put it off for too long and wanted a simple wedding.

It was nice really, he'd come home and see them talking about it... yeah, they moved. The apartment was a bit small for three people despite the fact that Hisashi was SUPPOSED to be living their yet he divorced his mom like the bastard he was after Izuku was born. So they got a bit house, it was a couple of blocks away from U.A... and was recommended by Nedzu.

Seriously, did that mouse watch everything? He was even paying for some parts of the wedding and he had their address... he even came by occasionally to talk about Heroics with Izuku. The guy was a serious uncle, it was kind of weird.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he pushed it off and turned around to see... Bakugo, he was glaring at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Shitty Deku." He growled

"Ah, Bakugo-san... to what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you here for? I was just heading home when you... well, just did your thing." Izuku said

"You think your hot shit because you managed to get a Hero Mom, a set of Heroes training you, and you becoming _so_ strong." Bakugo growled

"...No, no I don't actually. I think I'm just kind of lucky, especially on the whole mom thing." Izuku said

"Well what about your dad!?!?!" Bakugo yelled

"...You mean Hizashi? Dude... he's been gone... for like years now... he divorced my mom a long time ago... I thought Mitsuki would have told you that?" Izuku said

Bakugo looked at him confused before looking at him angrily.

"Regardless... why don't you stay down and be the Shitty Little Deku that you are!" He yelled

"...That reason right there... the fact that your pissed off is why I do it. If you think I'm weak and that I think I'm the hottest shit on the market it... then I have more then enough motivation to become strong.. to prove you wrong." Izuku said

He readied to use Alchemy, he knew Katsuki was violent, he knew that if he was pissed off enough then he would ignore the Quirk Laws and attack him here in broad daylight. So he would have to defend himself, self-defense with a Quirk is allowed after all. And well... Alchemy isn't a Quirk but they'll just consider it that and move on.

Damn bureaucrats.

"Oh? And weak little deku is gonna prove me wrong? Then why not you show off those moves of yours?" Bakugo asked

"Because he doesn't need to." He heard a familiar voice say

Bakugo turned his heard around to see Inko standing there, an angry gaze in her eyes. She was with Nemuri, she was holding some shopping bags.

"Now... Bakugo Nitoro Katsuki... just what in the **hell** are you doing harassing my son." Inko said angrily

Bakugo suddenly became very, VERY afraid. From stories told by his mom, he knew how the Midoriya's anger worked. If she said your last name angrily, she wasn't that mad. If she said your first name angrily, she was mad at you, if she said your first AND last them then you were in trouble. If she says your full name down the middle initial or replaced the middle part with a curse word... then she was **majorly** pissed off

"U-uh... I..." He said stunned

"Well... I'm waiting." Inko said, tapping her foot angrily

Bakugo slowly backed away, he glared at Izuku.

"I'll kick your ass later." He muttered

He then ran away, Izuku was... more then a bit shocked. His own mom... managed to make the most explosive person he knows... to run away. The person who'd probably attack a bear unprovoked... ran away after Inko's anger was directed at him.

Wow... he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't he looked at his mom shocked.

"I didn't know you could get that angry." He said

"Heh, found that out after some weirdo tried harassing me." Nemuri said with a grin

Inko rolled her eyes, she walked over to Izuku and patted his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm proud of you, you stood your ground, and called us when you were in trouble." She said

Izuku looked at her confused, he never got out his phone.

"Mom... I didn't call you." He said

"Wait then..." Inko uttered

The two look over and saw Nedzu walking away, a cellphone in hand. The two then remembered he asked for their phone numbers last week, he also liked to people watch on occasion.

...They had no idea how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... is getting out of hand. Also, sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Heroic Exams: Alchemy Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero
> 
> Izuku had lived his life, gained a new mom, and apparently has to deal with Nedzu being a bit of a mischievous person after calling his moms while they were at the mall to go and chase off Bakugo. None of them knew how to feel about the event.
> 
> What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You know, I'm just beginning to realize the full extent of what I have here.
> 
> I mean this is like... the first time something has boomed since The RPG Hunter (which wasn't my greatest work in all honesty)
> 
> Welp... I'm just gonna hurry up and get this chapter out.

Izuku stood in front of U.A with a thoughtful expression on his face, he was there... he was at the Academy of his dreams. All he needed to do was pass a few tests which would be easy considering everything he can do now.

He began to walk forward with a determined stride, he then caught a girl who was about to trip. He helped her back up soon after grabbing her with one arm.

"Wow, thanks." She said happily

"You're welcome, the name's Midoriya Izuku by the way." Izuku said, hiking a thumb to himself

"Right... I'm Ochako Uraraka!" Uraraka cheered

Izuku smiled at this, he then gave a small thumbs up with a grin.

"Alright, nice to meet ya." He said

He then continued to walk forward, he looked at Ochako over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

"You should probably hurry towards the school if you want to do the Exam." He said simply

She then ran past him, he chuckled to himself while lightly shaking his head. He then looked at his covered automail arm, he made sure to put padding around it and a padded glove in order for people to not look at it.

He's not comfortable with people looking at his arm, he doesn't need to for his leg since well... it's his leg, he just needs to put on pants with long legs and he's fine plus he wears shoes anyway.

He walked inside soon after, he sat down in his chair with a casual grin on his face. Present Mic then walked in.

"Welcome to the Hero Exams, can everyone give me a hey!" He said

"HEYO!" Izuku yelled out

That made a few people do the same thing upon seeing the boy do it, Present Mic grinned widely as he pointed a finger to Midoriya which caused a lot of people to look at him and thus caused him to wave at them cheekily.

"Thank you Examinee #2225!" He said gratefully

Izuku just grinned while rubbing the back of his head happily, Present Mic then continued on with his speech and talked about how the test worked.

**Later**

Izuku sighed as he walked through the zone before the Combat Exam, he then saw Uraraka nearby. He hummed to himself as he looked over at her in the distance.

"I should probably go and say hi plus she looks a bit nervous. Maybe seeing a person she knows oughta help her a little." He said

He was about to walk over when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his instincts kicked and he tossed him over his shoulder causing a few looks. Izuku sighed as he looked at the bluenette on the ground with a blank look.

"Dude, don't scare me like that." He said blankly

"W-what?" He asked confused

"Yeah, I learned that if someone were to try to attack me from behind to throw them over my shoulder at a young age. I'm wanting to be a Hero... so don't do that shit man." Izuku said, crossing his arms

The person on the ground blinked at this, Izuku sighed and continued to walk towards Uraraka who saw the event and was a little amazed that he could even do that kind of thing. Maybe she should consider doing martial arts also?

"Wow.. you really know martial arts?" She asked

"Yeah, had to for the career I'm wanting to go into." Izuku said

"Aw, that makes me feel a lot less confident." Uraraka said downcast

"It's fine, you'll do well with whatever you have." Izuku responded, patting her back

"Ho-hold on just a second!" He heard

Izuku looked over with a blank look at the bluenette he just threw over his shoulder a few moments ago, he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" He asked

"What gives you the right to do that to another examinee?" The person asked pointedly

"And what gives you the right to sneak up on me like that, you could have just walked in front of me instead of scaring me like that or... just not do that. Don't get into other people's business dude, it can only concern you if it's either suspicious and I don't know about you but... I don't think I can do anything like that with the security camera's around here." Izuku explained frigidly

The bluenette stared at him in silence, meanwhile, in the observation booth. Nedzu was silently chuckling to himself while Aizawa was grinning proudly alongside Hizashi and Nemuri.

All Might, meanwhile, looked impressed at the boy's knowledge of the Security Camera.

"It seems young Midoriya has changed somewhat in the time I haven't seen him." All Might said impressed

"Yes, Midoriya-san is quite skilled at observation and being able to tell facts. Father like son, eh Aizawa?" Nedzu said with a cheeky grin

Aizawa glared at him for a few moments before huffing loudly at the principal.

"Okay, I taught him that as an important skill." He said with some pride in his voice

He won't deny the whole father like son comment, he's very proud of Midoriya. All Might felt like he missed out on something for some odd reason as he focused back at the screen in the Exam Site.

He wondered what he was gonna do next during all of this, it's important to know what decisions another person makes considering what consequences it may lead to.

The bluenette was about to respond when the gates opened, Izuku immediately bolted out of it.

" _Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run run run listeners! You're wasting airtime here! Be like Midori-san over there!_ " Present Mic said over the speaker

Izuku rolled his eyes at the little 'slip' at his many nicknames he's received from Present Mic over the time he's knowing the Hero, he took off the glove on his automail arm and activated the blade on it.

He slashed through the One-Pointer in front of him, he then put his hands on another and deconstructed it. He grabbed a metal pipe and turned it into a spear, throwing it into a Two-Pointer's eyes. 

He grinned as he ran out of the area and left more and more destruction in his wake, helping a few people that were in trouble while looking for more enemies to defeat. Many of the Heroes were shocked at his speed and efficiency while Aizawa was grinning like a mad-man. Nemuri merely looked on with a chuckle and a shake of his head, Hizashi was constantly saying for Izuku to be careful.

All Might looks at Nedzu, figuring he knew what was up with the three and Midoriya.

"Miss Midoriya over there is Izuku's other mom while training him, Aizawa trained him, and Yamada was another trainer of his." Nedzu said simply

"...I'm starting to think my small doubts of Young Midoriya ever becoming a Hero are starting to be a bit unrealistic." All Might muttered downcast

He then continued to watch Izuku steamroll through the Exam with more speed and efficiency then that of really anyone, even he had a hard time on this Exam when he was going to try and attend U.A.

He sighed to himself as he looked at his hand.

"Should I give him it?" He whispered to himself

He then shook his head, he knew that Izuku would reject it. The boy clearly seemed confident in people without Quirks becoming a Hero among the fact that he has Alchemy, he doesn't need anything more.

He decided to consult Nighteye after this, though he has to wonder... how is Izuku so good at using Alchemy?

He sighed as he watched Izuku set a few robots on fire with a mere snap of his fingers.

It would have been great to give him One For All but he knew better then that.

* * *

Izuku breathed out as he walked through the battlefield, he just destroyed another Three-Pointer, he has lots of points under his belt meaning he was okay for now. He then saw people running away from something terrified. He raised an eyebrow before feeling vibrations on the ground.

He looked up and saw the Giant Zero-Pointer, he looked at it blankly before grinning madly. This thing was made of so many metal parts... he could use all of that for his own gain, he can have so many weapons for a lot of battles plus parts for his arm if it ever gets damaged.

This was his... El Dorado if he's going to be perfectly frank, he then noticed Uraraka was trapped under some rocks. He ran over to her soon after, he crouched in front of her.

"Are you okay!" He asked

"I'm fine... just sprained my ankle under this." Uraraka said

He sighed and clapped his hands, causing blue electricity to come out of them. He then clapped them over the rocks causing them to explode, he can warp the rocks enough and generate enough energy inside of them to cause them to explode.

Uraraka looked at him amazed after he did that, he then looked over at the robot. He sighed as he ran towards it, he clapped his hands and raised the ground beneath him causing a variety of people to look at him in awe and in horror.

He jumped on top of the robot's head, he sighed to himself as he clapped his hands and mustered all the energy within him. His moms were gonna kick his ass with Aizawa joining in with Hizashi scolding him soon after.

But it was for the best that he did this.

He placed his hands on it as blue electricty sparked all over it. It then began to fall apart with each piece becoming a metal part through sparks of electricity, Izuku felt exhausted soon after.

He then began to fall from the sky, he sighed as he fell towards the ground.

He then felt himself being caught, it was Uraraka.

"My Hero." He said with a grin

Uraraka blushed at that and looked away, he slowly got up and stumbled slightly, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while looking at her.

"Ummm... thanks." He said

"You're welcome Midori!" She said

Izuku looked at her confused before chuckling slightly, causing her to look at him confused.

"What?" She asked

"Sorry, it's just... my Uncle called me that first." He said with a fond smile

"Oh... that's nice." She said a little surprised

Izuku noticed that Recovery girl walked up to the two, she had a kind and warm look on her face.

"Do you need any healing dearie?" She asked

"No, I'm fine but she does." Izuku said, hiking a thumb towards the girl near him

Recovery Girl healed Uraraka soon after, he began walking away with a look of pride on his face. He managed to make it, he probably passed this test with flying colors meaning that he was gonna become a Hero.

TAKE THAT BAKUGO, GUESS WHO'S BETTER THEN WHO NOW!

Regardless, he should prepare himself for all of U.A, who knows what he'll find here during this time. Though he gets the feeling that despite his skills with Alchemy, people will consider to underestimate him.

Luckily... he'll just prove them all wrong by kicking some major ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the end of this chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	7. OP and ED 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes will explain everything.

[ **Play H.T (Tsuko G. cover) from Trigun** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHQOwubdZno)

Izuku is walking through the streets silently before running and ducking through cover as he's attacked. He claps his hands and erects a giant wall, he grins as he turns his arm into a sword.

He then jumps over and takes down the villain, he then marks down something in his book.

As time goes on, more and more marks are put down into the book before it's filled.

Izuku closes it before walking away, he then notices Bakugo looking at him angrily.

He then gestures for him to attack him.

Later Izuku walks away victorious as Bakugo's head is on the ground steaming.

He smiles as blue electricity glints off of his hands.

He claps one last time making the Truth Circle.

The title then appears over it.

**Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero**

[ **Boku Dake ga Inai from Erased** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9G20wV0KHE)

Izuku sighs as he walks through the summer season alone, his metal arm exposed. He walks by various people living their daily lives, he even waves at a few of them. He pets a dog that was walking by him.

He then stops for a second, he then looks behind him and sees Uraraka running up to him. The two chat a bit before Uraraka walks away.

Izuku continues his peaceful walk, going across streets and neighborhoods.

Iida runs past him while waving, Izuku waves back slightly.

He continues his walk, Mina and Tooru annoy him for a bit with him ignoring them before walking away talking to each other.

Kirishima walks by him and talks to him for a bit with him talking back, having a good time.

Mineta slinks by him while Izuku glares angrily.

Ojiro nods to him as he walks past with Izuku nodding back.

Jiro gives him a thumbs up to which he gives one back.

Kaminari runs past with a grin while waving, Izuku chuckles and shakes his head.

Tsuyu taps his shoulder and he looks at her while stopping, she says something and he nods. She then walks off soon after.

He continues his walk soon afterward, Momo rides on by on a bike causing him to stop for a moment. He smiles and waves slightly.

He continues on his walk after she passed by, he notices Aoyama carrying groceries. He helps him and the two talk for a bit soon after.

They stop at his home and Izuku waves goodbye while continuing his walk.

He sees Koda petting a cat and gives him a small wave, Koda waves back and then goes back to petting the cat.

Izuku continues his walk in the meanwhile.

He then notices Tokiyami skulking around, he just gives a small nod and continues walking.

Sero suddenly runs past him which causes the Alchemist to blink before shrugging and continuing on.

Todoroki is eating soba in a nearby shop as Izuku passes it, he stops and backtracks. He sits down and talks to Todoroki for a moment.

He then gets up and continues on, saying goodbye to the Heterochromia teen.

He then stops and sees Bakugo standing in front of him, the two glare at each other for a moment.

Bakugo huffs soon after and walks past him annoyed, Izuku shakes his head and continues onward.

He continues to walk alone until it reaches sunset, he then arrives in front of his home.

He sees his mom standing in front of there with Aizawa, Hizashi, and Nemuri nearby.

He hugs his mom and walks inside soon afterward with the others soon after.

Ending the day at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I like to do for series such as these is create an Opening and Ending/Outro for each chapter so that way people can just have a nice time jamming to some music and stuff.
> 
> [Play OP {Insert number here}] and you will refer to that chapter's number or just click on it since it will probably be a link.  
> [Play ED {Insert number here}] same as above
> 
> And that's all there is,
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Testing Alchemical Prowess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero
> 
> Izuku went through the tests and absolutely destroyed him while saving people and generally being his usual self considering everything about him.
> 
> But what rank did he get? How does Bakugo feel about this? How will All Might react to how much power he's gained over time?
> 
> And what will happen this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, boy's and girls, people of all genders and ages. Welcome to the second Arc of COT: FMH!
> 
> What was the first Arc? The Training Arc of course!
> 
> This second Arc is called Heroic Alchemy.
> 
> That's all I need to say here folks, let's get started!

Izuku paced around the living room with his family watching him pace, Aizawa had a cup of coffee in his hands, Present Mic was playing games on his phone, and Nemuri was checking the news while Inko cooked.

Shouta stopped sipping his cup of coffee and looked at Izuku with a raised brow.

"A bit eager for your letter eh?" He asked

"Well yeah, you're refusing to tell me anything which makes sense but I'm curious how much I destroyed it out there." Izuku said

"Aren't you being a bit cocky?" Aizawa asked

Izuku then looked at the man he would call a father and brother with an incredulous look. Everyone knew what this meant, he had an explanation that would mean he'd have this victory in his favor.

"Dad, I'm well aware of the fact that I rescued a whole bunch of people, aced the Written Exam, and managed to destroy enough robots to make even Bakugo green with envy in such a short amount of time. If there was a chance I wasn't passing, it'd have to be because people are biased and well... there's you, Zashi, Nem, All Might, and Nedzu against Snipe, Vlad, Ectoplasm, Powerloader, and Cementoss. It'd be dead even if they had opposed against you and Nedzu would probably say that he approves me anyway because of some loophole in the rules." He explained

"...Just like I taught you." Aizawa said, taking another sip of his coffee

"Exactly, plus they'd be stupid not to have someone with probably such a high score and success rate." Izuku said

"So... your chances of not getting in are pretty much impossible?" Hizashi said

"Well, there's a margin of error that I've might not have accounted for but fundamentally speaking, yes." Izuku said

"...Neat." Hizashi said

"I'd be pissed for one if you didn't get in, I mean seriously... you really did destroy it out there." Midnight said

Izuku shrugged, then a letter slipped through the mail slot. He walked over and grabbed the letter, his eyes widened as he saw it was from U.A. He opened it and found a holographic projector.

He turned it on soon after.

" _I am here as a projection!_ " All Might said

"He's working at U.A as a teacher?" Izuku asked

"Yeah, he is." Aizawa said, while All Might talked about being at U.A

"...He's gonna suck." Izuku said bluntly

"Yeah, he is." Nemuri said

All Might then cleared his throat soon after he finished his explanation.

" _Midoriya Izuku, you managed to pass the Written Exam with a perfect score which would have landed you as a Student in the Hero Course regardless of what you would have gotten on the Combat Exam but in that Exam... you managed to get one hundred Villain points. One of the highest records we've seen... but in terms of Rescue points... you managed to get two hundred... in total your highest score is._ "

Izuku's eyes widened as did Inko's when the score showed up on screen.

**Four Hundred Points: NEW RECORD**

"F-four hundred points?" Izuku said shocked

" _That's right, Four Hundred Points... you are the only student to have gotten that many points... all without an actual Quirk. The record has been shown you know Alchemy meaning that you still do not have a Quirk but possess an extra ability. This will be omitted from any official texts released to the public but regardless... you have managed to show U.A how skilled you are._ "

All Might put his hand forward toward the screen, Izuku looked at it amazed.

" _Come Young Midoriya... this is your HERO ACADEMIA!_ " All Might said

The projection then ended, Izuku had a shocked look on his face... he passed... he really did pass... he managed to basically get into U.A without any real problems.

"Yeah, I knew how many points you got. Plus you were right about earlier, Vlad and Snipe objected to it but soon knew they were outnumbered by how many people agreed on you passing." Aizawa explained

"Way to go kid!" Mic said

"...I really did it... I... never really expected to actually get in." Izuku said

This caught everyone's attention, the Alchemist looked downcast in the meanwhile as he held the projection in his hands.

"...I've always been told by people around me... that I was useless... that I had no real ability... my father left because I had no Quirk... I was bullied because of a lack of a Quirk... and without Alchemy... All Might would have told me the same thing as everyone else... my Quirklessness would have gotten me no actual future... I probably would have ended up as one of the more homeless people... yet... I did it... I passed." Izuku said softly

"...I'm going to kill Bakugo." One of the adults in the room said

Everyone looked over shocked at... Inko of all people, she had a red hot glare on her face.

"He treated you like shit over a lack of a Quirk... he treated you along with other people badly because of something like that... I know that I said I was sorry for the lack of Quirk you had... but even I treated you like my son... Izuku... never give up... never doubt yourself like this... you're strong... you're smart... and you're kind... don't let anyone ever change that." She said

"M-mom..." Izuku said shocked

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick Bakugo's ass also! That kid should learn some manners, I swear!" Hizashi said said

"We shouldn't hurt him... but I think training him till he passes out oughta work." Aizawa said darkly

"...I'm just gonna knock him out and whip him... just say it's private training." Nemuri said

"I see Bakugo-san has caused trouble for Midoriya-san." They heard

They looked over at an open doorway to see Nedzu, they forgot they gave him a house key since he was probably going to visit one of these days. He had a bright smile on his face and yet he had a dark aura.

"I think I can approve Bakugo for some private training with the three of you. After all... I was never fond of the belief that Quirks give you strength." Nedzu said

Izuku suddenly saw as the adults schemed for Bakugo's downfall, he mentally sighed as he tried to feel bad for his childhood friend... yet he couldn't... he was a little happy that he was getting his ass kicked.

He honestly had it coming for all the shit he's pulled in the past, even if Mitsuki got involved he still tried to start some stuff and was generally an asshole. Karma's just gonna get its due.

Meanwhile, one Bakugo Katsuki felt a sudden chill go down his back. He felt like he would dread U.A after seeing his letter come in.

[ **[Play Opening One]** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601)

Izuku sighed as he stood in front of U.A, he managed to get in... finally, he also managed to quell everyone's anger by saying that he'll get the first shot in when he gets the chance. Everyone approved since they figured that the same person that Bakugo hated was also the same person to show him up would be better then kicking his ass for what he's done.

He walked into the school and found his way to his new homeroom, he felt... a bit nervous, he didn't know what was going to come of all of this. Were the other students going to be kind to him? Would things be better for him? He doesn't know... all he hopes is that blue-haired guy and Bakugo won't be there.

He opened to the door to see-

"GET YOUR FEET OFF THAT DESK!"

"Eh, what'da ya say you extra?"

Bakugo and that guy from the Exam, he silently sighed and sneaked over to his desk without another word. The two argued for a short bit while Izuku took out his Alchemy book and began to reread it for the two thousand nine hundred eighty-fourth time, yes he counted each time he would read it and he has read it that many times.

"Oh, hey Midoriya!" A familiar voice cried out

He then saw as Bakugo and Iida looked at him while Uraraka ran over to him, he silently screamed in his head as he noticed Bakugo's glare.

' _Dammit, my cover's been blown!_ ' He thought to himself

"You should sit down, class is about to start." Izuku said casually

"Oh right!" Uraraka said

She then sat down in her seat soon after, then Aizawa rose up from behind his desk in his bright yellow (and custom-made) sleeping bag.

"It took you three seconds to settle down, better then most groups but you should have used your time better... also I'm Aizawa Shota, your homeroom teacher." Aizawa said

Izuku merely nodded at this, he knew that most groups (that survived being expelled) usually took eight-ten seconds to settle down from what he was told. Meaning that they were already a cut above the rest from doing that.

"This is kinda sudden but I need you to put on these uniforms and head to the field." Aizawa said while holding the aforementioned uniform

Izuku got up and grabbed the uniform soon after, he looked at his father-figure and smiled slightly. He then walked past him and towards the changing rooms, everyone else followed suit soon after.

**Later**

Izuku was taking off his blazer when he head this soon after.

"Woah is that Automail?"

He looked over to see a red-headed teen said that, the alchemist moved his mechanical arm soon after.

"Yeah, I was born without my actual arm and since arm technology wasn't that great yet, I was given Automail instead since it would be better in the long run. Of course, once in a while I had to get parts moved around and some check-ups but it works well." Izuku explained

"That's manly, I'm Kirishima Ejiro." Kirishima said

"...Name's Midoriya Izuku." Izuku said soon after

He then took off his shirt and put on the other clothes, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other guys. He was used to people looking at his arm considering that it was made of metal of all things and it's automail which isn't too commonly used considering how expensive the process can be and how painful it also is.

So, to say it's strange to see one is mostly obvious as one can see.

They later arrived on the field soon after, where their Homeroom teacher dropped the bomb on what they were doing.

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!?" Nearly everyone yelled

"W-what about the Entrance Ceremony? Orientation?" Uraraka asked

"In U.A, practices are different from the norm. Homeroom teachers usually do as they will as long as within legal bounds, meaning that if Aizawa-sensei really wanted to, he could have made us run around the track for all of this period instead of doing something like this." Izuku said simply

"O-oh." Uraraka said

"Sorry, but Heroes don't exactly have time to relax meaning that if this is what we're gonna get. We're gonna have to take it." Izuku said casually

"Midoriya-san's correct in what he's saying, so in doing this assessment we are able to properly determine your potential and the power of your Quirk." Aizawa explained

"Meaning that despite the fact that was passed... we can still definitely fail, after all the Combat Exam is more oriented towards Mutant, Transformer, and stronger Emitter Quirks rather then the more subtle versions of said Emitter Quirk that rely mainly on a psychological approach." Izuku explained

"...Wow, that's kinda... depressing." A yellow-haired boy said

"And so's seeing someone die, now let's get this assessment done with so that way we can start learning." Izuku said

"Yes, enough talking... Izuku, since you finished top of the exam. I need you to tell me your throw in Junior High.

"Seventy Meters." Izuku plainly said

"Alright, now throw this softball and demonstrate your... Alchemy while staying within the circle." Aizawa said

Everyone got confused at that, what did he mean by Alchemy. Izuku, meanwhile, merely walked up and grabbed the softball. He breathed in and out as he stood within the circle, Bakugo had a cocky look on his face.

"Pff, Izuku's gonna fail this." He said

"Wait, why?" Iida asked

"Cause he's Quirkless-"

"ALCHEMIZE" Izuku yelled out

Bakugo looked over and saw blue electricity surround the ball in his mechanical hand, he put his hand upward and grinned as more and more energy gathered behind the ball which caused people to look on in awe with Bakugo looking on in shock and anger.

"ALCHEMY TECHNIQUE: AZURE IGNITION" He boomed

The ball exploded out of his hand as he launched high into the sky until it wasn't even visible anymore, everyone looked on in awe. Blue electricity crackled off Izuku's Automail arm, he looked back at the group.

"And that... is the power of Alchemy." Izuku said

"W-wait, i-is that not a Quirk?" The bluenette asked shocked

"Nope, Alchemy is an entirely different concept. So listen up... Alchemy is all about Equivalent Exchange, in order to launch that ball... all I needed to do is use some Alchemical Energy to ignite the air particles behind it while gathering up energy to do it. Then I launched it forward as a result, thus netting me a total distance of." Izuku said, looking over at his father-figure

"Infinite Meters... you launched into space." Aizawa deadpanned

"Yep... and all it took was a little boom." Izuku said

He then chuckled soon after while rubbing the underside of his nose with a cheeky smile, everyone was in awe at his power.

"YOU DAMN NERD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU DEKU!" Bakugo yelled out

He then ran forward and was about to grab his neck but suddenly was encased in chains, he looked over and saw that most of Izuku's mechanical arm was exposed as chains came off it. He had a glare on his face.

"I'm sorry Bakugo, what were you about to do?" He asked darkly

"Bakugo Katsuki... try that again and you will be punished severely, assault of another student on school grounds is treated as a crime." Aizawa said

The chains then went back into Izuku's arm soon after, Bakugo grumbled as he walked back to the group. A small boy with purple balls on his head raised his hand soon after.

"I'm sorry but are we supposed to believe that's not a Quirk?" The boy asked

Izuku caused blue electricity while Aizawa's eyes glowed red for a moment while his hair raised up slightly, the electricity did not disappear. The Pro-Hero's eyes then went back to normal as his hair fell.

"My Quirk allows me to erase others unless it's a Mutant, as you can see... it did not cause his ability to disappear ergo it's not a Quirk of any kind. Especially Mutant seeing as his appearance is not any different and the Automail was not born onto him." Aizawa explained

"Meaning this is actually Alchemy, totally different power." Izuku asked

"...Oh... huh... can I learn it?" The boy asked soon after

"Are you going to abuse it?" Izuku asked

"I'm going to use it to make holes in walls to look at girls." The boy said

"Then no... you can't learn it, abusing it can cause your arm or any other body part and organ to disappear." Izuku said

A half-lie, as long as they don't break certain rules then they're fine but anyone knows that stopping that shit was more important then telling the truth. It's for the greater good after all.

"O-oh..." The boy said

"Alright, any more questions, or can we continue with the assessment?" Izuku said

Nobody raised their hand or said anything, he then nodded soon after.

"Okay... then let's just do this... also if I remember right... this isn't a game so... Sensei?" Izuku said

"Anyone who gets the lowest score gets expelled, no exceptions, no nothing. In the real world, you can't afford to hold back sometimes. You'll have to go beyond if you want to survive this, Plus Ultra" Aizawa said

Everyone was shocked except one heterochromia boy, a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, and Izuku. He was grinning like a fox, he was gonna show Bakugo up slightly in all of this.

He has a lot of methods of beating him after all.

**One assessment later**

Izuku was grinning proudly to himself, he managed to ace every single test. During the running test, he launched himself by raising the ground beneath him which netted him less then a second which made the bluenette look ashamed of himself.

The grip test? Well, all he needs to do is make his mechanical arm as hard as diamond and just squeeze, sure he broke it but he did better then everyone else. It caused that yellow-haired guy to freak out.

Standing Long Jump? Do the same thing as the Running test using Alchemy to cause his jacket to be like a parachute in order to net longer distances which was pretty creative.

Side Step Test? Alchemy actually wasn't needed for this one, Aizawa's training just helped him do that well... it made the grape-kid cry over it. It was awkward.

Ball throw? Same thing as earlier, meaning that... well... he was tied with Uraraka but he still managed to ace that one.

This is what the score was.

  1. **Midoriya Izuku**
  2. **Yapyorozu Momo**
  3. **Todoroki Shouto**
  4. **Katsuki Bakugo**
  5. **Tenya Iida**
  6. **Tokoyami Fumikage**
  7. **Shoji Mezo**
  8. **Ojiro Mashirao**
  9. **Kirishima Ejiro**
  10. **Ashido Mina**
  11. **Uraraka Ochako**
  12. **Koda Koji**
  13. **Sato Rikido**
  14. **Asui Tsuyu**
  15. **Ayoma Yuga**
  16. **Sero Hanata**
  17. **Kaminari Denki**
  18. **Jiro Kyoka**
  19. **Hagakure Toru**
  20. **Mineta Minoru**



Yep... Mineta got last, turns out that despite his creativity in the Side-Jumping test, he wasn't good at that much else... he was also kind of a pervert but they let that slide since he hasn't actually harassed anyone.

Of course, everyone knew that he was gonna do it later most likely.

"And those are the results." Aizawa said

Bakugo was more then pissed off, he didn't even get into the top THREE. He got top FUCKING FIVE?!? He glared at Izuku who seemed content and happy with himself, he got to the top because he had a Quirk. Screw Aizawa's explanation, IT WAS CLEARLY A QUI-

"Heya Bakugo." Izuku said

That made him glare at the alchemist angrily, he was already sick of seeing him. Izuku, meanwhile, looked at him with a serious gaze.

"...Consider this... thanks for all the times you beat me up... all the times you belittled me...and all the times you treated me like shit... have a good day." He said stoically

Izuku then walked off, Bakugo glared at him. He was tempted to beat him up right here, right now... but the teacher was watching, clearly with his gaze set on him. He had a feeling he was aware of what happened between him and his punching bag in the past.

Well... maybe he might not get involved seeing how powerful he was... Midoriya Izuku is gonna drop out... and he's gonna be forced to by **him**.

**Later**

Izuku yawned as he put his hands behind his head, he had a casual look on his face as he walked with Iida (the guy told him his name after apologizing for the way he acted), Kirishima, and Uraraka.

"So Midoriya... what else can you do with Alchemy?" Uraraka asked

"Hmm... I can reshape metal, create Ice, manipulate fire to an extent, make plants grow faster, create walls using a rock, harden the metal inside my arm, manipulate said metal to an extent, and other various things." Izuku said

"Wow! That's kinda manly you can do that!" Kirishima said

"Eh, anyone can do it. Of course, for most it requires the use of an Alchemy Circle." Izuku said

"Alchemy Circle?" Iida asked

Izuku sighed, he grabbed a nearby stick and drew a symbol in the ground. It was a circle with a slightly smaller circle around a square that has a diamond inside of it, he hummed as he looked it over and nodded.

"That's a very basic Alchemy Circle, you can't do too much besides manipulating the shapes of objects. Meaning you could probably make a small statue out of a rock or smooth or something to that extent." He said

He then put a small rough rock inside it, he nodded as he looked at Uraraka.

"Alright, clap your hands and put it on the circle. Also, imagine what you want to do with it. Start with something basic like making smooth." Izuku explained

"Ah, alright." Uraraka said

She did exactly that and blue electricty sparked out of, the rock then smoothed soon after. The three looked at the rock amazed while Izuku grinned.

"And that's Alchemy. Of course, there are a lot of rules but the three basics are this." He said

He then took out his small book and turned to a page, he cleared his throat soon after.

"One, Comprehension. Understanding the makeup of the thing you are using alchemy on, the basic structure and all of that. Two, Deconstruction. Breaking down the item to its base components while reshaping it to a more malleable form. Three, Reconstruction. Continuing the flow of energy used to deconstruct it and using it to reshape the object into its new form." He read

"...That book... it contains all the information on Alchemy?" Iida said

"Actually, this is information I transferred from a book. I also added new information based on discoveries that I made along with updated information on things that were in there... now enough, we have to head to class." Izuku said

"Ah right, let's hurry up then!" Iida said

The two then hurried onward to their English Class where Izuku basically crushed it with his high comprehension of the English language, everyone didn't expect him to be well versed in the language itself. Hell, when he wasn't focused on class he was reading that Alchemy book.

Blame himself and Present Mic for learning that so well, he wanted to learn it in order to insult Bakugo secretly and Present Mic so that way he can appreciate English Literature that was never translated into Japanese... and to also insult Bakugo secretly.

The two conspired together as you can see.

Then lunch came around soon after.

"So Deku's an insult?' Kirishima asked

"Yeah but I've learned later by... my other Mom, that it also means 'You can do it' and ever since I just thought of it as that." Izuku said simply

"Wow... so can I call you Deku?" Uraraka asked

"Yeah sure, it'll piss Bakugo off so much to hear it in a good light." Izuku said

"Language and are you sure you should-"

"Iida, the guy's a loudmouthed arse that talks shit despite being in punching distance. I think pissing him off is justified." Izuku said simply

"I... well I never... I can't exactly agree with the language but... I can understand why you would do that." Iida said

"Exactly." Izuku said

He then took a bite out of some katsudon he bought from Lunch Rush (he'll get an autograph later) with Kirishima looking at him a bit concerned.

"Kinda unmanly to do that ain't it?" He asked in a worried tone

"Kinda unmanly to have to tell your mother why most of your clothing is burnt after being outside for like five seconds ain't it?" Izuku said in a sickly sweet tone

"...Touche." Kirishima said sadly

Nobody could argue with that point.

And finally, they had the most important class of all... Basic Hero Training.

Something Bakugo has expected to use as a cover for giving Izuku... some incentive, to leave U.A for good.

He'll show that nerd what happens when he messes with people who are stronger then him... which is a lesson that may very well be turned onto him.

Because Karma isn't gonna let him get away with this one.

[ **[Play Ending One]** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601)

_**Next time on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero** _

_"So Deku... what's the plan?"_

_"Simple, you go after the bomb and I go after Bakugo."_

_"Wouldn't that put you in harm's way?"_

_"I've gotta plan to deal with him... besides, I think he wants to have a 'chat' with me anyway."_

_"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME?!?!?"_

_"That is the thing Bakugo... **I am better then you.**"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was yet another chapter!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Alchemical Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Circle Of Truth: Fullmetal Hero
> 
> Izuku had managed to pass the initial Exam but the Quirk Training Exam was up next on the chopping block, luckily he had managed to get through each part without any problems thanks to the power of Alchemy and showed up Bakugo. He later explained how Alchemy worked to some of his new friends that he made, but Bakugo has something devilish planned.
> 
> What will happen on this exciting blood-pumping chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is gonna have a lot of references to Fullmetal Alchemist here.
> 
> Meaning, that Roy Mustang's finally gonna show up for this one. Meaning that this point on, there will be other references to Alchemy (from both shows and the Manga) among with various other things.
> 
> So be prepared people.

Izuku sat down in his seat and got out his alchemy book again, he was just rereading some information he had yet again. While he thinks it makes him look casual, some of the other students think it makes him look mysterious and self-contained.

Whenever Todoroki looked at him, all he saw was a mysterious student that had a power he couldn't understand fully. He saw Bakugo's work, that was plainly obvious. He knows some of this other fellow students Quirks.

Yet this Alchemy... he knows for a fact it isn't a Quirk but it makes him wonder a lot of things, like what are the limits to it? How much power can this give? Does it manipulate more then just rock and electricity?

If it can more than that... then could he strengthen the power of his Ice? He had many questions running through his head, including about what the contents of the book contained.

All Might then burst through the door.

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" He yelled out

Everyone else was in awe and amazement with Bakugo even having some kind of awe on his face with Todoroki having slightly widened eyes. Izuku, meanwhile, had somewhat of a blank look on his face as he looked at the Number One Hero.

' _At least try to be a little calmer, you're a teacher to kids now... not a Hero for an audience_.' Izuku thought to himself

He silently sighed and closed his book soon after, he then readied himself since he knew that this class would have to feature combat of some kind, it's natural to learn how to fight. That much is obvious to him from his long hours of training with his father-figure.

But he knew Bakugo would use this as an excuse to teach him a lesson, to 'try and put him in his place', to show him that he's nothing more then a Deku, and to flex his power. Little did he know, that Izuku was gonna show a fuller extent of his power.

That much, he will promise.

**[[Play Opening 1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601) **

Izuku slipped his arm into his cloak, he decided that after getting his Alchemy he'd try and change the costume ideas and the Hero name he had ready. It was for the best since after looking it over, he realized that all of them sucked. They were terrible and all based around All Might, looking back maybe he tried to emulate him a bit too much.

So, he kept them put away for a while. He worked on his outfit later in the years and he had everything prepared, it went a whole lot better with Aizawa, Hizashi's, and Nemuri's input on it which made it not only look better but also function well while still being able to protect him from all sorts of dangers.

Now he wore a bright green long-sleeved cloak with a hood and a tail comes down to his upper calves. Emblazoned in black on the back is a Flamel, a symbol that he was very fond of from his early Alchemy days. It was made of carbon fiber something that he produced himself using Alchemy.

Underneath that is a black tank top with grey 'U' shaped lines on the side, he had a pair of black pants and a pair of bright red boots. He still had his arm but now he added a few items to it that wasn't there before, the parts were there but the items were taken out as to be safer.

He had his pair of Ignition Gloves since that would help him turn the tide if needed, he was glad to use them still.

With all of that done, he walked over to his classmates. His book in hand as he looked stoically, Uraraka ran over to him wearing her Hero Uniform. She looked at him amazed and with stars in her eyes.

"Wow Deku, you look amazing in those clothes!" She said

"My family helped me design it, I wanted to go with a sort of combat scientist kind of look. So the cloak was pretty much my best bet among other things." Izuku said simply, flipping a page in his book soon after

"Ah, that's pretty cool." Uraraka said rubbing the back of her head with a grin

Momo then walked over and looked at him curiously as he continued to read his book.

"What are you reading in that anyway?" She asked

"Things relating to Alchemy, Biology, and other various topics." Izuku explained simply

"Oh, what are you looking over." Momo said

He cleared his throat and began to read the words from his book.

"Components of the Human Body. 24% Oxygen, 12% Carbon, 62% Hydrogen, 1.1% Nitrogen, 0.22% Calcium and Phosphorus, and various other percentages of other elements."

"...Are they marked down there?" Momo asked

"Yes, it'd take my nearly all day to read all of them. Plus it also as the weight, the fraction of mass, and a ranking of importance." Izuku said

"That's... one informative book." Uraraka explained

"Knowledge is the most valuable thing." A familiar voice said

They looked over and saw Iida walking over, he wore his Uniform also. He lifted up the faceplate of his helmet which revealed he was smiling slightly.

"It's amazing that it contains that much information." He said

"Yes, it is but I managed to contain it." Izuku said with a shrug

"Hmm, I see we have a fairly intelligent Student... might you be that Quirkless Alchemist I heard about?" Another voice chimed in

The group looked over and widened their eyes, leaning on a nearby wall was a man with black hair wearing a blue overcoat along with a black coat, blue dress pants, and pair of black boots. He had epaulets that indicated he was a General, he had somewhat of a pretentious aura around him.

He was clean-shaven and generally had handsome facial features.

"Y-you're... General Kaen... the Blazing Hero!" Izuku said amazed

"I take it you've heard of me?" General Kaen said

"Of course! You're the Hero that holds the Fifth Rank, you managed to get to the twelfth rank a year after you had become a Hero, you're even considered one of the best Heroes to come out of U.A!" Izuku said

"Nice to know I have a fan, call me Roy or Mustang-Sensei." Roy said simply

"...Wow, I... didn't know that he made it to that high of a rank within a year." Uraraka said

"Regardless of that, I'm guessing your that Quirkless Alchemist?" Roy said

"Yeah, I am." Izuku said

Roy then nodded, he crossed his arms and gave him somewhat of a stern and serious look.

"I see... you have proven that theory true... many of us had wondered about that power and wanted to see if it was true. It was written off as nothing but old stories and wild ramblings... but it seems it was wrong to be written off... be careful with that power Alchemist... you never know what exchange may kill you." He said

Most people would be terrified or angry after being told this, Izuku merely grinned and pounded a fist against his chest.

"I think I can do exactly that." He said

"...Good, already your more impressive then that Bakugo Kid." Roy said, he then walked over to All Might

Izuku was amazed, he met a Hero that he admired quite a lot. He felt like he could relate to Roy when he was younger. He was bullied for not having a Quirk, as it turned out. He did have one, he just didn't know how to use it. It required him to ignite Air Particles around him by using his fingers.

It was partially the basis for the ignition cloth used in Izuku's gloves.

This was gonna be a good day for him.

* * *

This was not a good day for Izuku, and there was a reason why that previous thought was turned around right after class started and All Might along with Roy talked about what they were doing.

He immediately was the first fight, he was paired up with Uraraka as the Heroes and he's fighting against Bakugo and Iida who are the villains.

He'd hope that it would either not happen at all or at least be put off later considering that it might have happened anyway.

He gambled in fate for interfering with the Explosive boy's plans but sadly, they screwed him over.

He sighed as he walked with Uraraka towards the site where the Villains were.

"So Deku... what's the plan?" She asked

Izuku looked at her, he then hummed for a few moments and nodded soon after formulating a plan.

"Simple, you go after the bomb and I go after Bakugo." He said

"Wouldn't that put you in harm's way?" Uraraka asked concerned

Izuku sighed and nodded lightly, he knew that he would there was chance he wouldn't get out of this unscathed. Not unless he threw everything he had at him but he was planning to show off quite a lot to the Explosive boy.

Meaning that was still a chance of him being fine, of course, there would have to be a lot of concrete around.

"I've gotta plan to deal with him... besides, I think he wants to have a 'chat' with me anyway." Izuku said with air quote

"...If you're sure." Uraraka said

The two arrived at the building and began to walk in, readying themselves for the fights up ahead. For now, it was quiet... too quiet one may say, Izuku had kept his wits about him as he eyed the corners of the building and kept his ears out for any faint sounds of running or explosions... or even swearing since that's a very likely chance.

He knew that if he let his guard down, even for a single moment... there was definitely a chance he'd get sneak attacked and would be struck down by Bakugo. He may be good at fighting but fighting at a disadvantage was well... exactly what it sounded like.

Izuku then heard explosions, he grabbed Uraraka and ducked down. Bakugo flew over them with an extended kick, the two then got up. The Alchemist then stood in front of Uraraka.

"Plan's initiated, engage Iida and I'll stay here and hold him off." He said in a serious tone

"B-but-"

"But nothing, as Heroes, it is our duty to make sure that we do our job well. You are more suited to fight Iida on even ground, Bakugo has a lot of range over you. Do not forget this, now go." Izuku said

Uraraka wanted to object... but she nodded and began to run up the stairs nearby, the Alchemist sighed as he saw Bakugo walking angrily towards him. He then cracked his neck and got into a combat stance. Blue electricity went over his arm and a dull blade protruded out of it.

His eyes glowed lightly as fragments of electricity remained on his body.

"You will fall here." He said darkly

**[[Play RUSH 2 from Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojzp4vOPXo8&list=PLuWq9KeaNn3UfxJoM3XmoyRZUGLCMAZ2A&index=4) **

Izuku ran forward and slashed at Bakugo, sending him backward slightly. He then threw a punch to which Bakugo tried to counter with a blast from his hands, it was then countered with fire coming out of the Alchemist's hands with a loud snap.

Bakugo stepped back in shock as he saw fragments of fire in the air, Izuku raised his two fingers in a snapping position as he glared at his bully.

"A Hero does not have one singular ability Katsuki." He said with venom in his voice

He snapped his finger again, causing another explosion of fire. Izuku clapped his hands and placed them on the ground with blue electricity illuminating his features, he erected a wall in front of him that stopped Bakugo for a moment.

Izuku sighed as he grabbed something from his pocket, it was a small metal pole. He knew what he could do with this, he clenched it and turned it into a spear. He spun it around as Bakugo angrily exploded through the wall.

He growled angrily as he saw Izuku glare at him while holding the blunt spear, the two ran at each other and Izuku slashed the spear which sent Bakugo flying toward a wall. Izuku then blocked Bakugo's next strike.

He pushed him away and then readied another strike, the spear was grabbed and taken from Izuku. Bakugo tossed it aside soon after, he readied a punch but then felt a jolt of electricity.

He saw Izuku had blue electricity on his fingertips.

"...Alchemy Technique: Azure Bolt." He said simply

Izuku fired off a few more bolts of electricity soon after, Bakugo managed to dodge and weave through them using explosions. He used a right hook to which his arm was grabbed by Izuku.

He was then judo threw to the ground by the Alchemist, he then jumped away as Bakugo got back up with a pissed off glare on his face.

He growled angrily as Izuku didn't even look winded from all the defense he was playing against him.

The explosive boy got angrier and angrier at the calm look he was given by the Alchemist.

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME?!?!?" Bakugo yelled out

Izuku then darkly glared at him, electricity spread over to his palm soon after, he launched it causing him to skid back slightly while blocking it.

"That is the thing Bakugo... **I am better then _you_.**" He said angrily

Izuku ran forward and grabbed Bakugo, he threw him towards the wall causing it to break. He then jumped onto a downed Bakugo, he then began punching him in the face with a furious expression.

"I am better then you by being a decent person!"

He threw another punch after bellowing that, he wanted him to feel the pain and misery he felt so long that he caused him.

"I'm better then you by being kind!"

He shot off a few bolts of electricity soon afterward, he grabbed Bakugo by the cuff of his outfit soon after.

"I'm better then you by acknowledging other people!"

Izuku then raised his Automail arm for another punch, his eyes glowing angrily with Alchemical energy.

"And I'm better then you... BY BEING FOR THE PEOPLE INSTEAD OF BEING SOME PETTY LITTLE ASSWIPE WHO THINKS THEIR BETTER THEN PEOPLE!" He roared out

Izuku then threw the hardest punch he could, it knocked out Bakugo soon after. He then got up and looked at his former friend with a glare, he shook his head soon after.

"That's how I'm better then you... so fuck you too." He said

He then walked off, clenching his fists angrily.

**Back with All Might and Roy**

"...I'm starting to think Izuku has some anger issues." All Might said

"Gee ya think?" Roy said

What he just saw was a brutal beating of Bakugo, he even heard Izuku's rant... he's none too impressed with the Explosive boy. He's gonna do some digging, he'll ask Nedzu since he KNOWS that he'll have information on this.

Though this got him curious... how much misery has Izuku felt? He could just feel him pour the misery and hate he had for Bakugo into him during that fight. He knows who's getting an MVP for this one.

"Umm... All Might... what did Midoriya rant about?" Kirishima asked

"...I feel as though that's a private conversation young Kirishima." All Might said

Roy rolled his eyes at that, he knew that conversation was private considering how much anger was there.

The real question is... how did things get this bad between them in the first place?

**[[Play Ending 1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601) **

_"Hey Young Midoriya... why do you have such hatred for Young Bakugo?"_

_"...Listen All Might... you have a Quirk... I don't, and that causes problems... it causes hatred... Bakugo hated me first, I hated him second."_

_"Shouldn't you let that go?"_

_"I can't let that go... not until he improves himself and realizes something important."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"That because of him... **I could have gone down a very dark path**_ _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	10. Explosive Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on COT: FMH
> 
> Izuku had started in his Heroics Class with Battle Training and met Roy Mustang, the 5th most popular Hero in Japan, and was warned not to use his Alchemy incorrectly. Taking the words to heart, it made him optimistic for the battle ahead. Having to fight Bakugo, he had to use the best of his abilities to win against him, he managed to defeat him using his Alchemy. But many things lay in store for our Hero.
> 
> What will this chapter bring? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Three thousand hits... ya'll are a bunch of mad lads.
> 
> I mean... this is literally my most popular story... and it was something I never thought I'd post.
> 
> ...Well, uh... thanks I guess? I'm not sure how to react.
> 
> Let's just get into this chapter.

**[[Play Opening One]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601) **

Izuku sighed as he walked home, thinking to himself about today's events. He beat Bakugo in a fight, he soon reached where Uraraka was and found that she had managed to distract Iida long enough for him to get there which was great all things considered. He managed to get over to the bomb and touch it, allowing them to win.

He got MVP for staying calm and collected but was scolded on how brutally he acted towards Bakugo, he sat down and read through his book. Keeping an eye on the fights ahead while taking mental notes that he'll write down later. The Explosive Boy was fine, just some bruises and a lot of hurt pride.

He did get the occasional question on what he said to Bakugo but he didn't speak to them, the Explosive Boy himself just sulked as he was defeated by the person he considered useless for so long. The person he treated like trash had managed to defeat him, all without a single Quirk.

Class ended and Izuku had somewhat stuck to himself, not bothering to talk too much. Bakugo tried to confront him but was met with him escaping whatever tricks he tried to do. He wanted to be alone anyway

That's why the boy was walking alone, so he can mainly focus on his thoughts. He was then met with All Might, whom had a concerned gaze in his eyes.

"Hello Young Midoriya!" He said cheerfully

"All Might-sensei." Izuku said simply with a nod

"...I have a few questions to ask you Young Midoriya." All Might said softly

"Eh... shoot away." Izuku said with a shrug

All Might cleared his throat and his smile softened slightly as he looked at the Alchemist with a very concerned look.

"Why do you want to become a Hero?" He asked

"...Because it's always been my dream... I'm not wanting to rise for the top but I'm wanting to show people that Quirkless doesn't mean useless... I want to show that there's more then one way to become a Hero... Alchemy is a means to an end I can achieve." Izuku said simply

All Might nodded, after a few moments. He asked this question.

"Hey Young Midoriya... why do you have such hatred for Young Bakugo?"

Izuku wasn't taken aback by this, at this point, a lot of people knew he hated Bakugo so much. He doesn't show it but he hates that boy to a very fine point. With a good reason behind it too.

After a few moments, Izuku knew what to say.

"...Listen All Might... you have a Quirk... I don't, and that causes problems... it causes hatred... Bakugo hated me first, I hated him second." He said with a grave tone

"Shouldn't you let that go?" All Might asked

Izuku slowly shook his head causing the Number One Hero to look at him confused.

"I can't let that go... not until he improves himself and realizes something important." The Alchemist said

"And what is that?" All Might asked 

"That because of him... **I could have gone down a _very_ dark path**." Izuku said darkly

He looked at All Might with a grave look, a look that made him look older and somehow even wiser then the wisest of men. He put his hands in his blazer and had a reserved glint in his eyes.

"All Might... there's many things I could have done... with or without a Quirk, with or without Alchemy, and with or without some other power." Izuku explained

"...And what could have that been?" All Might asked

"Without a Quirk... I could have committed suicide, with a Quirk that wasn't good enough for Bakugo, I could have given up my dream. With certain types of Quirks, I could have been pushed to villainy, without a Quirk I could have become a villain. With Alchemy, who would stop me from just joining the villains or making my own group hellbent on destroying society? With some other dangerous power, how could have I been stopped? There are many factors All Might." Izuku said

"...And do you possess those dark thoughts?" All Might asked

"...I doubt myself All Might, even now... so who you think caused that? And here's a hint... it wasn't just the other kids and some bad adults... so take that into account." Izuku said

He began to walk past All Might, he stopped and turned around. A sad gaze in his eyes.

"Because saying the wrong thing... can kill someone. A Quirk can kill... but so can words along with a lack thereof... food for thought." Izuku said

He then continued to walk away, All Might saw as he walked away. What he didn't see in front of him was a student, what he didn't see in front of him was a powerful Alchemist, what he didn't see in front of him was someone with the potential to become the Number One Hero or a successor.

No... in that moment, he saw a broken child. The world around him broke his spirit, it didn't seem like it but... it did, he's seen that look before. That stance, the way he acts... he acted like that himself before he met his sensei.

...He needs to help fix this, he knows that if something pushes him hard enough... he'll break under the pressure. The same thing happened to him, it's one of the reasons he smiles so much... it's to hide the pain of loss.

"...Young Midoriya... how long have you suffered because of others?" All Might asked himself

He then began to head off, he needed to think about everything. Maybe he can talk to Nighteye about getting some kind of thing up for Quirkless people, a support event that shows people not to have this Quirkist belief.

He doesn't want people to end up like he was or like Midoriya is now, he may have power... but he doesn't have the power to fight his inner demons. Though he has another question on his mind.

...Where did Bakugo get this belief?

**Later**

Izuku sighed as he laid down in his bed, he looked up at his ceiling. He didn't feel tired, he didn't feel exhausted physically speaking or even mentally speaking... there were a few nights where it was like this.

He would lay awake at night, not feeling tired. It didn't happen often but when it did, it made him have trouble staying awake. It's one of the reasons why they have a coffee machine in the first place.

He sighed and got up, he put on a smaller version of his Hero cloak along with a black tank-top with some black jeans and walked outside. He decided to take a little walk to try and clear his head. He likes to do that sometimes, it really does help clear his head.

Maybe that oughta help him sleep tonight, besides... he doesn't really have anyone to talk to about his issues, he's smart enough to deal with them on his own.

His mother doesn't need to know this, ~~yes she does~~ , and Aizawa has other things to be concerned about, ~~he's concerned about you and you know it~~ , and Hizashi doesn't need that in his life, ~~he'd gladly take time out of his day to help and you know it~~.

Plus Nemuri's so happy right now being with his mom, so he doesn't need to have her worry about him like he's a fragile bird, ~~you know that wouldn't affect her mood~~ , and he does need to be alone with his thoughts, it's for the best in the end, ~~no it isn't and you are completely aware of that~~.

All Might's busy being the Number One Hero and doesn't have time to help him, ~~you saw his concerned gaze and are aware that he'll force time to help you~~.

Roy doesn't need to affiliate himself with- ~~stop thinking you don't need help... you need it~~.

Izuku's fine, ~~no you aren't~~.

He shook his head, he had a feeling that some kind of... other thought was telling him something important. He shrugged to himself as he decided to try and ignore it, it's for the best in the end since it doesn't matter that much.

He continued his silent walk alone, he walked by Bakugo's house. He looked at in thought, how long has it been since he last visited it? He stopped going there since... Bakugo stopped being his friend.

He sighed as he was about to continue his walk, he then saw Bakugo standing there... glaring at him.

"Decided to take a walk... eh Deku?" He asked

"...Bakugo, it's eleven at night... why are you outside?" Izuku asked

"I know your habits, you like to take walks to clear your head... always the same damn route." Bakugo said

"...And what does that have to do with anything?" Izuku asked

"I decided to ignore your little walks... didn't matter to me since you know... you're just a useless De-"

"What's the point of this Katsuki?" Izuku bluntly asked

Bakugo growled angrily, his glared deepened slightly.

"My point is... I've studied you for a looonnnnngggg time." He said

"That's kinda creepy." Izuku deadpanned

"Shut. Up." Bakugo said

Izuku sighed and just began to turn around and walk away. He then stopped as he felt something wrong, he turned around a blocked a punch from Bakugo. He jumped back as Bakugo ran towards him again.

' _Dammit, he's gonna try and attack me again... guess I have no choice but to fight back_.' The Alchemist thought to himself

**[[Play Rush 1 From Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzEQ2jaMKXk&list=PLuWq9KeaNn3UfxJoM3XmoyRZUGLCMAZ2A&index=15) **

Izuku clapped his hands and put one of them on a nearby lamppost, causing it to transform into a shield. He grabbed it and held it in his hands, he held it up and blocked each of Bakugo's attacks.

He skidded backward as each explosion pushed him back slightly, he then had an idea. He took out a small crystal of potassium nitrate along with some black powder with some metal, he used Alchemy and it transformed into a small smoke bomb.

He threw it on the ground and it activated, blinding Bakugo. He ran away soon after, he took out his cellphone and typed in Aizawa's number.

He held it up to his ear soon after.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Izuku said frantically

**Meanwhile**

Aizawa groggily opened his eyes as he saw his phone ringing, he looked at saw it was Izuku calling. He sighed deeply and accepted the call, he put it up to his ear with a slightly annoyed look.

"What?" He asked

" _I don't have much time, listen, I need you to come to my location. Bakugo's pissed and trying to attack me!_ " Izuku said

"...I'm sorry but what?" Aizawa said, now fully awake

" _BAKUGO. IS. ATTACKING. ME!_ " Izuku yelled

"...I'll be there in a second with Nem and Zashi." Aizawa said

" _We can't get them involved, look just... come over here okay!_ " Izuku said

He then hung up, Aizawa for a moment... had two choices on his hands. He could either ignore Izuku and get his two friends or... go there and help him without them. He knew Nemuri wouldn't be too far away but Hizashi was a bit far away.

Plus waking Nemuri up would get Inko involved and Izuku must have accounted for that, it would be illogical to go in there without back-up.

...But he has no choice, he sighed and got his Hero Gear on. He ran out of his apartment and checked Izuku's location.

He wasn't too far away, good, that means he was only a couple blocks away from his house.

Aizawa had a determined look on his face as he growled deeply.

' _Bakugo fucking Katsuki, you're gonna get such an ass whooping when I get there!_ " He thought furiously

* * *

Izuku kept running as Bakugo made a trail of explosions behind him, he looked behind to see the furious boy's look and murderous gaze.

"DEKKKUUUUUU!" He bellowed

Izuku had to make a plan quick, he clapped his hands and put them on the ground. He caused a pillar of concrete to go up, he took off his cloak and used Alchemy on to make it a parachute.

He jumped and began to float across the sky, Bakugo went upward and flew towards Izuku with a kick readied.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN FROM THERE SHITTY DEKU!" He yelled

He then kicked Izuku, causing him to lose his grip on the cloak and causing him to fall. He fell to the ground and rolled before the Explosive Boy could kick a hole into his head, he got up and winced slightly in pain.

He sprained his ankle with that improper landing, he noticed there was also some damage to his arm. The more intricate parts were damaged, he'd have to visit his Automail repairer to get it fixed. Great.

He got up and held his slightly broken metal arm, he then tried to limp away as Bakugo stomped over to him angrily. Explosions popping in his hands, Izuku began to get flashbacks.

Each scar he gained, each burn he had, each and every single time Bakugo used his Quirk flooded into his mind. Tears began to run down his face as he held back a wail of trauma.

He had held back so much pain that Bakugo caused him, he knew he was smart enough to deal with it... but he didn't use his head and realized that talking to someone would have helped. He knew this... and he didn't do anything about it.

He then fell over soon after, he kept trying to move. He then felt a foot on his Automail leg, he saw Bakugo stomped on it. He had a malicious look on his face, his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"If ya just gave up... none of this would have fucking happened... face it Deku... you should have taken my advice... and plummeted off the roof... as my uncle once said... those who are Quirkless... don't belong in this world." He said sadistically

Bakugo reached down and pulled out the attachment, causing Izuku to scream out in pain. He then batted it against his hand after taking off the shoe, he looked at his former best friend with a wide sadistic grin.

He was going to get his revenge... for each time he smiled without his consent, for each time he helped him when he didn't need it, for each time he looked down on him like he had some kind of power.

**He never had any kind of power and he knew it.**

"You know... there's a saying... an eye for an eye... a tooth for a tooth. You bruised my leg with that attack back at School... so why not I hurt your leg with another!" He yelled manically

Izuku closed his eyes as he prepared for the beating of his life... it didn't come, he opened his eyes to see a familiar scarf wrapped around Bakugo's arm thus stopping him. He looked over and saw a pissed off Aizawa.

"Get the fuck away from my son." He said

Bakugo looked over at Aizawa and tsked slightly, it seems he was caught. Izuku realized that he had a moment, using his human arm, he took out some chalk. He knew this would be a stupid and dangerous plan... but it was the best he has.

He then drew a circle, inside it he drew a square, and inside that he drew a triangle. Inside of that, he drew the alchemical symbol for sulfur. He knew what this was... the Explosion Circle, it wasn't used for how unstable it was but... it served some purpose.

He put his hands up and clapped, he his human hand on it. It glowed bright red soon after, he looked at the two. He looked at Aizawa... and said this.

"I'm sorry."

Then... darkness engulfed his vision.

* * *

Izuku's eyes slowly opened to a blurry white ceiling, he looked over and saw... his metal arm wasn't there or at least that's what he could tell. He looked over at his other arm, it was still there... albeit very scarred and slightly burnt. That's what he could faintly see at least.

He tried to sit up but red filled his vision for a moment and he sat back down, he didn't know what was going on... or where he even was.

"Izuku..." He heard a muffled voice say

He didn't know who that voice was, he tried to focus himself slightly. His vision unblurred and his hearing cleared slightly.

"Izuku, can you..."

He groaned slightly and focused again, his vision cleared and he heard this.

"Izuku, can you hear me, please... you've gotta be okay."

He recognized that voice... it was his mother's. He sat up slightly despite the pain, he looked over and saw the concerned and teary gaze of his mother.

"M-mom?" He whispered

"D-don't speak... your so lucky to be alive." Inko said

"Yeah... what you did was... was... so fucking stupid." He heard Hizashi said

He turned his head and saw... that not only he was there but Nemuri was also there, Izuku sighed and looked at his burnt arm.

"I take it I got hurt." He said

"Hurt is an understatement... Izuku, you almost killed yourself." Nemuri said

"...How am I alive?" Izuku asked

"Thing is... when you made that explosion circle... it wasn't that powerful, it was improperly made from what your notes said." Hizashi said

"It only damaged you and Bakugo to an extent. He's fine but you... took a lot of the brunt of the damage... that was stupid." Nemuri said

"It was my only op-"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED US!" Inko screamed

He looked over and saw the furious gaze of his mother.

"Bakugo attacked you, h-he tried to kill you! You should have called us! You should... you should... you should have told me about the scars he caused." Inko cried

Izuku then remembered the scars he had, he looked down at his chest. There were faint explosion marks from the past among handprints, it was from past times Bakugo got pissed at him for merely existing or he just had a bad day that day.

He held his tears back as he looked back on the pain, Nemuri then slammed her fist against the table.

"Stop holding back your tears dammit!" She yelled

Izuku stiffened, they finally noticed it. Hizashi looked at him even more concerned.

"How long... have you been holding back." He asked

"...Nine years." Izuku said

He then began to cry... for the first time in nine years, he cried his broken heart out.

"Nine years... I stopped crying... I didn't... I didn't want to worry others... I knew to report on Bakugo but... never truly stopped him." He said

He sniffled slightly as tears fell from his eyes, Inko... then silently got up, she stomped out of the room.

She opened Bakugo's door up, he was awake... good. She stomped over.

"Auntie Inko-"

She then slapped him, she looked at him with a furious gaze.

"KATSUKI NITORO FUCKING BAKUGO, WHY THE IN THE FUCKING FUCK DID YOU HURT MY GODDAMN SON!" She screeched

He looked at her shocked... never in a million years did he think she would get slapped by he-

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled out, slapping him again

"Why are you even-"

"You hurt my son, I want to know why you would do such... such... **SUCH A RETCHED THING!** " Inko said disgusted with his actions

She glared at him, he didn't meet her gaze. For the first time in a long time... he felt ashamed of what he had done, he was always told he was the best and that's what he believed... were they wrong?

Inko sighed deeply.

"So that's how its gonna be huh?" She said

She then began to walk out, she glared at him one last time.

"Don't ever talk to me or my son again, I'm not gonna press charges and I'm not gonna let U.A kick you out... I don't think Izuku would want that... but if he did... I wouldn't hesitate to have you kicked out and put in the highest form of jail you can receive." She said

She then intensified her glare slightly, causing him to wince at it.

"I'm not just angry with you Katsuki... I'm disappointed." She said

She then walked out, not before bumping into Mitsuki. The ash-blonde woman looked at her confused.

"Wait, you heard about what happened with Bakugo too?" She asked

"...Mitsuki... get your son in order... for the love of God... he attacked Izuku... he bullied him Mitsuki... he bullied my son for so long." Inko said

She then walked away before her friend could get another word in, Mitsuki sat down nearby Bakugo with an intense gaze.

"Tell me everything you did... no lies... no nothing." She said

Bakugo saw the gaze his mother gave him, he knew he couldn't keep the truth from her. So he told her everything he did, how he acted, the things he's said, the way he's acted, and the power he abused.

After he was done, both of his parents look at him not shocked but... disappointed.

"...Katuski... you're grounded. No video games, no internet, no friends, no nothing... you're getting anger therapy and you're getting this dealt with." Masaru said

"B-but dad-"

"Don't dad me Katsuki... you hurt a wonderful boy like that... I wondered where he went after he was found Quirkless... now I know the truth... I should have said something... I should have looked into it.' Masaru said

He then looked at his wife with a stern look.

"Mitsuki... I knew we shouldn't have let him see your Uncle... he's a fanatic Quirkist." He said

"I-I thought he changed." Mitsuki stuttered

"And I didn't believe it... look, I understand that family's important... but he wasn't family... all he was is a man with no Humanity. You know why he was arrested in High school." Masaru said

"...Katsuki... I'm disappointed in you... I always told you that you should treat Izuku like your brother... I'm sorry... but I have to do this." Mitsuki said

She raised her cellphone and opened it, she typed in a few numbers and held it up to her ear.

"Hi... I'd like to cancel my family's trip to the World Hero Center... I'm glad you understand... have a nice day." She said

She then ended the call, she got up and silently walked out of the room with her husband, Katsuki looked down in despair. He screwed up... he royally screwed up... why didn't anyone ever stop him?

...How will he ever make this up?

[ **[Play Ending One]** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601)

_**Next time on COT: FMH** _

_"So how's the new arm?"_

_"Great! You did some good work on it."_

_"Glad to hear it, the modification oughta make it fit for Hero Work."_

_"...Is it bad that I want to forgive Katsuki?"_

_"...Why do you ask?"_

_"I feel... as though I could have been better."_

_"You were always better."_

_"...Doesn't **feel like** **it**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was this chapter everyone!
> 
> Now before anyone complains, the reason Bakugo is still in U.A is because he's got a major redemption arc. He's gonna change quite a lot and he's gonna learn a lot of things.
> 
> I'm wanting to give Bakugo the biggest redemption arc, it'll end after Stain's Appearance which will also mark the end of this Arc
> 
> With all of that info out of the way,
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	11. Connections of an Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on COT: FMH
> 
> Izuku went on a walk and was attacked by Bakugo, Aizawa managed to stop Bakugo from doing damage but in the process, Izuku caused an explosion and now everyone knows what Bakugo has done and what he has to do to fix this.
> 
> What will happen this chapter? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see everyone liked last chapter, also I do have a lot of plans for Bakugo's Redemption Arc.
> 
> This chapter will outline a few parts of that.
> 
> Other then that, let's get into the chapter.

**[[Play Opening 1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601) **

Izuku sighed as he moved his new arm slightly, it's been two weeks since what happened with Bakugo. Things have been quiet since then, Aizawa did plan on having everyone chose a Class President but decided to save that for later since things were hectic.

Other then that, things have been quiet. Bakugo wasn't going to jail since all charges were dropped and he was let go, yet he's not spoken a word to anyone since then.

"So how's the new arm?" A voice says

He looked over and smiles at his Automail Smith, she's been somewhat of a family friend since they met her and she's been someone Izuku could talk to for a very very long time. Hell, she's the one who even gave him the modifications for his arm.

Her name is Kinzoku Rockbell, her family has been in the Automail business for years and have been developing it for quite a while along with other people. She's thirty if he remembers right.

"Great! You did some good work on it." Izuku said happily

"Glad to hear it, the modification oughta make it fit for Hero Work." Kinzoku said with pride

Izuku chuckled slightly at her saying that, she puffed her cheeks annoyed and karate-chopped his head. He rubbed it soon after but he was still chuckling slightly despite the pain he was given.

"Geez, can't a girl take a little pride in her craft." She said

"Sorry, it's just... you take such pride in making something as strange as making an arm for someone." Izuku said

"Well, my family has been in the business for quite a while. Plus, Automail is a good alternative to prosthetics since it allows for more ease of work. I'm just glad it's advanced enough to help people still grow." Kinzoku explained with pride in her voice

"Yep." Izuku said simply

"I'm still a little angry at that Bakugo kid, what the hell was he thinking?" Kinzoku asked angrily

"Don't ask me." Izuku said simply

Kinzoku glared at him slightly and shook her head.

"Though I've gotta ask what the hell you're thinking, he attacked you and you had all charges dropped. He's even still attending the same school as you." She said

"I'm not gonna ruin someone else's life." Izuku said simply

"Rich considering we're talking about one of the kids who scarred you." Kinzoku said with a snort

Izuku looks down at his body, it's covered in a lot of scars. There weren't just one's from Bakugo, there was one' from kids with all sorts of Quirks that decided to beat him up to relieve stress.

He's got cuts, he's got puncture wounds, he's got some burn marks around his Automail attachment, and his legs are covered in old bite wounds from razor-sharp teeth.

Bakugo wasn't the only one who bullied him this way, many more did also. They knew he lacked power and abused theirs on him.

Izuku sighed soon after, uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"...Is it bad that I want to forgive Katsuki?" He asked softly

Kinzoku looked at him confused upon asking that.

"...Why do you ask?" She asked

"I feel... as though I could have been better." Izuku sighed

Kinzoku looked at him with a serious yet somber look.

"You were always better." She said in a somber tone

"...Doesn't feel like it." Izuku muttered

He looked at his arm, he never truly thought he was better. He knew he should feel better, he managed to grow stronger in his own time and got into U.A, he's impressing people, and he's doing well right now.

So why does he feel... so empty? Like everything he's done is hallow?

He shook his head, he doesn't want to reflect on that.

He can't do that now, he's gotta work hard.

"Thanks Kinzoku, I should probably get going." Izuku said

"Yeah... and hey... I'll be rooting for ya!" She said happily

"...Yeah... I guess you will." Izuku said with a smile

Yet... he didn't feel that smile was genuine, he didn't feel as though he felt good about it. He didn't ever feel as though that smile was supposed to ease himself, he just smiled... to hide something.

He didn't know what he was hiding, he didn't know what emotion bubbled under there, nor did he know why he was hiding that emotion in the first place but he knows that emotion is there.

He decided to work his ass off, even more so then usual, he can't just let this stop him now. He has to grow stronger, he has to show the world he isn't Deku anymore, that he's Midoriya Izuku.

A Hero worth his salt, a Hero worth his name, a Hero worth his power, a Hero for the people, and a Hero for himself.

That's what he has to be.

* * *

Aizawa sighed as he sat in his office, he looked over at the picture frame. It had him and Izuku in it, the two went fishing one time and while they didn't catch anything. They had a good time, it was the first time the both of them did it.

He glared at his table soon after, he had many thoughts running through his head at a rapid pace.

Why didn't he have Bakugo expelled? Why did he not just expel him regardless of what his pseudo-son said? Why didn't he have that boy face justice for his actions? Why didn't he ever just deal with the issue himself?

He never dealt with Bakugo's previous actions since Izuku said he let it go... well, going with the way he cried after revealing he held so many emotions back for so long. It was obvious that was a lie.

Yet... he always seemed so happy, he acted apathetic since he never really had an energetic personality plus he didn't sleep well and he didn't really do much anyway. So he thought Izuku was always full of vigor and life.

It was... somewhat shocking to hear Izuku one night crying himself to sleep when he stayed over, he never said anything about it. It was shocking to see how Izuku had such dark features whenever he went on a walk when he was out on patrol one night, he never spoke a word with him about it.

It was shocking to see some of the scars on his other arm and his legs, he never talked about it with him.

It was shocking to see him have such hatred for someone, he just shrugged it off as old memories.

It was shocking to know that he never truly believed himself, he decided to merely support him.

He could have done more to help him, he should have said something. He should help him in some way now, he shook his head to himself.

' _No, it wouldn't help, it'd probably make things worse... yet still_.' Aizawa thought to himself

He sighed deeply as he laid back in his chair slightly, he knew Nedzu wanted to expel him but since Bakugo didn't go to jail or really was hit with any charges. He technically can't be expelled from school.

Nedzu's always been trying to have the rule that if a student committed a crime and it was well known despite charges being dropped, they should be kicked out. It wasn't ever taken seriously.

So now they had to deal with a quieted down psychopath in their midst... though Bakugo has been acting better towards other people. He's always heard the boy faintly muttering about making it up to Izuku in some way.

He doesn't believe it too much, he believes in actions rather then words. He does hold the hope that Bakugo does this, it'd probably be better on Izuku's mind if he could actually forgive him.

He knows the boy wants to forgive his old bully but can't because of his actions, so if Bakugo does something to make it up to him... then he'd be putting his psuedo-son's mind at peace.

He does have another question on his mind, a major one at that.

...Why was his uncle a well-known criminal that attacked the Quirkless populace?

His name was The Purger, he would always try and purge people that were Quirkless and murdered many people.

Yet he got out of prison around the time Bakugo got his Quirk due to not enough evidence being able to actually penalize him.

...He was later charged with the murder of an old woman that was Quirkless, he was jailed an executed soon after. This was on the day after Bakugo's thirteenth birthday.

It makes him wonder what that man filled his nephew's head with... because if it caused him to attack Izuku... then clearly the man's words got to him.

If he was Bakugo's parents, then he'd never allow that boy to see his Uncle after what he did. So it pisses him off that his mother would allow such a visit.

Guess they're paying for it now... with such guilt on their minds, it would be a wonder if they didn't kick Bakugo out.

In the end of that situation, that boy would either be dead on the street or living with Izuku.

And the latter was the most likely thing to happen.

He curses Izuku's illogical kindness.

How would he allow himself to get hurt like this?

That... he will never know.

**[[Play Ending 1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379418/chapters/57423601) **

_"Do you guys really think I can lead?"_

_"Sure! You're pretty smart."_

_"Yeah but... I'm not exactly sure if I can lead."_

_"Don't worry Deku, I believe in you!"_

_"...She really is sure **huh**."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for today! Another thing, this first Arc will end after Stain is defeated if I haven't mentioned it.
> 
> Also, the chapter's a bit short but I feel as though I got my words out well.
> 
> I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


	12. Update

...Uh... hi?

Wow, this is... awkward... I should start of by saying this now... I never expected this series to get so popular... especially since this is one of the... older concepts I had. But regardless, thank you all for your support.

Now, the reason for this chapter is to let the people know that read my content on here or read this series... that I'm okay. I don't got the dang virus, I've been avoiding that topic like... well, the plague.

Regardless, I'm alive and I'm not dead. I haven't been working because I'm still looking for a job, I have to help my family a lot, and life generally happened. Christmas just occurred and my family visited, got some awesome presents and that kind of thing.

So besides all of that, I've been focusing on other things like writing more fanfic concepts (Shin Megami Tensei X Persona X My Hero Academia anyone?) and my book. And yes... I have been writing a book... it's been a hard task to do.

Besides all of that... yeah, I've been trying to get back into this swing of things here. But it's hard because sometimes my computer needs to randomly update and I'm sometimes not in the mood to write, and it feels like a slog to get back to the normal 'content' filled works I have... even though a fanfic concept I have had fifteen thousand words in its first chapter... I am a hypocrite at its finest :|. Adding on to me playing video games (been playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and Dragon Quest on and off for a bit)...

Regardless, I am trying my best to get my mind back down to earth and get back to work... and I don't exactly plan deadlines for myself on here because having a posting schedule means I have to WORK towards that deadline. I can't really have that sort of stress, it'd just spoil the chapter slightly.

Still, I should say now that I am gonna probably get to working on FINALLY posting another chapter of My Hero Fantasy, get some more work on that old Pokemon crossover I had going on, get some stuff done on Bardic Hero, maybe get back to work on this, get a little more done on that even older Megaman thing I had... and maybe get back to that old Momodora fic.

So... that's the plan for 2021... and also, happy 2021 everyone... belated, I know but I should at least say that now.

And uh... yeah, if I get any of these fics finished then I will most definitely post a new one. Because that's what I try to do... and since I have such a backlog (with even some future chapters in the works), I don't think that'll be hard.

With all of that being said,

I'll see you guys in the Fandoms.


End file.
